Mechanical Bonds
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: Tsuna decided to appoint new guardians after becoming the Vongola Decimo officially. He does not give the rings to his friends. Instead, robots were appointed as guardians for the first time in the entire Vongola history. No one can do anything to change Tsuna's mind, not even Reborn. Then something goes wrong with the robots and Tsuna faces death. Full summary inside. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 - The Decision

Mechanical Bonds

Summary: Tsuna decided to appoint new guardians after becoming the Vongola Decimo officially. He does not give the rings to his friends. Instead, robots were appointed as guardians for the first time in the entire Vongola history. No one can do anything to change Tsuna's mind, not even Reborn. Then something goes wrong with the robots and Tsuna faces death. Will human bonds win over the programmed robots?

Chapter 1

The Decision

**Author's Note: Thank you for taking time to read this fan fiction. It is a request for Ngan Anh Nguyen / Flame-chan who requested it last year *cringes* (So much for procrastination…)**

**In any case, as we move along you may drop me ideas and suggestions of things you might like to see. I apologise for the lack of pairings because this is 'family' themed. I personally like 1827 and have written one called Finding Love in Darkness among many others. You can find it via my author profile on .**

**Without further ado, please enjoy the story *bows***

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Coming back from the future, after defeating Byakuran, made Tsuna mature much faster than anyone could have expected. Not even Reborn could understand what the brunet was thinking. Tsuna had been pleasantly obedient and Reborn thought the boy had finally came to terms about having his friends become part of the mafia group.

Yamamoto in the future had lost his father. Hibari lost his freedom. Lambo lost his childish innocence. Ryohei broke his promise about not fighting. Gokudera lost his independence. Mukuro lost his will to destroy the mafia. Chrome lost her quiet nature. Tsuna had seen it all and Reborn was fairly surprised the boy was taking it so well.

Tsuna went to school as usual, did his homework and slept as per normal. There was nothing out of the ordinary. He visited Irie more often with Spanner. Reborn did not pry because he was happy his student was gaining more powerful allies.

However there was a nagging feeling that Reborn did not understand. Tsuna was behaving in an ideal manner so why did Reborn feel uneasy? The fact that the brunet no longer denied the position of the Vongola Decimo in training was a drastic improvement. Somehow that did not make the Arcobaleno happy. It made him worried.

Something was off about Tsuna and Reborn was going to find out soon.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

The day of the coronation arrived. Tsuna was going to become the official Vongola Decimo and Timoteo was going to step down. The old man agreed to Tsuna's request of making it a low profile event that only the heads of the Vongola and their allies may attend with a few exceptions.

Dino was almost too happy to see Tsuna take on the position of the Vongola Decimo. He could not wait to serve and assist the young boy he considered a younger brother. Timoteo was smiling as well. Reborn on the other hand was irritated. Where were those guardians of Tsuna's? They were supposed to be there for the official announcement of the Decimo guardians.

Tsuna cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Once the hall was silent, Tsuna smiled. It wasn't the warm one that Reborn often saw. It was a professional smile, the smile of a Vongola Don.

"Thank you. As Vongola Decimo I would like to introduce the Decimo guardians officially. Irie and Spanner please show everyone my guardians."

Reborn was frowning. Why would Irie and Spanner be responsible of ushering the guardians? His question was quickly answered by six similar looking robots, each one having a different colour according to their flame element.

"Let me introduce to everyone my official guardians. They are a special batch of Mosca hybrid created by Vongola's talented engineers: Irie Shoichi and Spanner. They have been programmed with the ability to multiply high quality flames taken from each of my previous Decimo guardian candidates and replicated inside. Also, they have proven to be more capable and reliable than any human guardians. The extra high intelligence and lack of exhaustion makes them the most efficient guardians. I will not have anyone treat them with less respect than you would treat me. There will be no objections to this. With that, thank you for coming today and let us close the ceremony with the Vongola oath."

Reborn and many other allies Dons were shocked beyond words. Mechanical guardians were unheard off.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Tsuna! What were you thinking? Those were machines… it's unheard off for robots to be made guardians…"

Tsuna sighed. "Well, the Varia made a Mosca a cloud guardian. I don't see why not."

Dino almost tore his hair out of frustration. What would Kyoya say when he found out he was replaced with a machine?

"I don't know Tsuna… I really don't think this is a good idea."

Tsuna smiled at the Cavallone boss. "Don't worry. It's the best thing that has happened since I got caught up in the Vongola mess." Dino shook his head. There was no convincing Tsuna otherwise when he made up his mind.

"You've made up your mind and what I say won't change your decision. However do know that there are things that only humans can do. Machines and robots can never take the place of human guardians chosen by the boss in a famiglia. You will learn that in due time."

Tsuna smiled and nodded as Dino left in his car with Romario. The young Don smiled sadly. _"I know what you're talking about Dino-nii. The love from friends and guardians can never be replaced by machines. Mechanical hearts don't function the same way as a human heart. Fortunately, when a mechanical heart stops beating, it is easily replaced. One cannot be said of the human heart. I hope you understand. I just don't want to lose anyone again. I'm not that strong."_

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Reborn hosted a meeting at Kokuyou Land. Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, Hibari, Ryohei, Gokudera, Lambo and Yamamoto gathered. They were silent after Reborn told them about Tsuna's new guardians.

Hibari merely said that the meeting was a waste of his time and left. Mukuro chuckled and then said something similar before vanishing in mist. Ken was fuming and Chikusa was holding Ken down.

Lambo did not understand much. All he knew was the fact that Tsuna did not want him anymore and started crying. Ryohei punched a wall nearby and reduced it to rubble before announcing he was going to have an extreme talk with Sawada.

Chrome was silent throughout and no one knew what she was thinking. Gokudera cursed and bit back frustrated tears. Yamamoto's smile dropped and pain was reflected clearly in his eyes. No one knew what to make of the situation anymore.

"Why would Juudaime do this? We've been through thick and thin haven't we? We've been to the future and saw how it was. Why would he… why would he…?"

Yamamoto didn't say anything. Instead, he gave Gokudera a friendly hug to comfort the man who was crying uncontrollably. Of all of them, Gokudera had to be the most emotional person after Tsuna. Chrome said nothing still. She merely watched. Deep down in her heart she still believed Tsuna was the same kind person she came to know and love. He must have his reasons for doing what he did and Chrome was not one to question it. She loved her boss more than anyone else, Mukuro excluded.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

**Author's Note: Done! Chapter 1 is up faster than I anticipated. In any case please do leave a review because I love reading them ^^**

**Also, if you do like it, please support me by liking my page on Facebook. Search for the page Destiny Aitsuji… there is only one of me everywhere. I have a blog as well, it is .sg**

**Once again, thank you for reading! See you next time ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 - Falling Out

Mechanical Bonds

Summary: Tsuna decided to appoint new guardians after becoming the Vongola Decimo officially. He does not give the rings to his friends. Instead, robots were appointed as guardians for the first time in the entire Vongola history. No one can do anything to change Tsuna's mind, not even Reborn. Then something goes wrong with the robots and Tsuna faces death. Will human bonds win over the programmed robots?

Chapter 2

Falling Out

**Author's Note: Wao~ 2 reviews and 4 followers for this story ^_^ Thank you! This is not a bad start at all. Do share if you think this is worth reading~ I promise I won't drop this story. I've never dropped my stories (if you have seen my profile) and I won't be doing it any time soon.**

* * *

Tsuna was not surprised when Reborn refused to show his face. Everyone should have heard the news by now. Irie and Spanner were concerned. "Decimo, is this really alright? Don't you want to explain?"

Tsuna smiled at the blonde boy. "It's better this way." Irie looked skeptical but did not say anything. The boy felt terrible for agreeing to the brunet's request. He felt pity for the original guardians. _"I only wish Tsuna-kun can be happy. If this is what he thinks would be the best, I won't question it."_

Tsuna had been given the cold shoulder treatment by almost everyone. Gokudera stalked him from afar. Mukuro was still missing and doing what Mukuro usually does. Hibari bites him to death as per usual which was a relief even if it hurt Tsuna to know he was unaffected. Yamamoto still talked to him but they no longer walked to school together.

Tsuna lamented the fact that he had to send Lambo away along with the other children. Lambo cried buckets that day until he fainted. The one who carried him away was Gokudera. The silver haired bomber was also silent in school. He no longer spoke to Tsuna even if Tsuna knew the man was still guarding over him secretly and stalking him. He spends most of his nights on the tree outside of Tsuna's house.

Kyoko and Hana had noticed the strange change in behavior but no one would tell them anything. Tsuna could only smile apologetically and say it was his fault. Haru continued to talk to Tsuna and Tsuna did his best to distance himself from her. It was difficult for him but he knew it was for the best.

Only Ryohei has yet to make his stand clear on what he wanted to do. He was missing from school and more surprisingly, the boxing club activities. No one had seen the boxer, not even his own sister.

Kyoko had mentioned that Ryohei packed his bags and left for the mountains to do some extreme training. That worried Tsuna a little. He expected Ryohei to confront him directly with fists. However when the boxer had gone missing, Tsuna was beginning to question himself. _"Did I do the right thing?"_

Reborn was still observing his student. He had never expected Tsuna to be capable of doing something so cold hearted. After all that they had gone through, Tsuna had cast them out without second thoughts. After denying the position of the Vongola Don, he waltzed in without hesitation and claimed the title. He stood on his perch like everything was owed to him and that he had the right to do everything.

Even when Hibari picked a fight with Tsuna, instead of allowing himself to be hit, the brunet had dodged it and escaped the prefect. It had annoyed the prefect and ever since then, the prefect had made an effort not to bother the brunet again. Reborn knew part of Hibari was satisfied to see the brunet grow a spine but then another part of the aloof man was deeply hurt by the trust he placed in that man.

Mukuro was untraceable. Tsuna had used his power as the Vongola Don to demand the Vindicere to free the illusionist. He kept his promise after all and also he found donors for Chrome. When asked why he bothered to keep such a promise, Reborn was given a cold reply. "To uphold the respectable image of a Vongola Don." It shocked the hit man. Even if this was the answer he should have been happy with, Reborn felt unease. What had caused his student to make a 180 degree change?

Tsuna was careful with how he acted when he sensed Reborn around. Contary to what Reborn claim to know about reading minds, all the hit man was good at would be reading people's train of thought through how they behaved and their expressions. Shamal had laughed at Tsuna once when Tsuna shared with him how Reborn had read his mind and ruined his potential date with Kyoko once by organizing an outing with his guardians. It had been news to Tsuna and now it became something he noted to thank the perverted doctor for.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Ryohei felled another large tree with a powerful punch. It was just a regular strike. He did not even have to use maximum canon to do so. It showed how much stronger he had become after training in the future. He was sure he had become strong enough to be worthy of becoming someone Tsuna could acknowledge as a guardian. He may not be the best and has much more to improve on but he knew he was good enough. So why is Tsuna doing this to them?

"I extremely don't get it Sawada. What did I do wrong? I have to have an extreme talk with you but I extremely don't know what to say!"

Another large tree was fallen. Ryohei shouted at the top of his lungs in frustration. Thinking wasn't his thing. That was for the octopus head to do. He was better at throwing punches and that was just what he would do.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Tsuna was slightly surprised when he saw Ryohei waiting for him on his usual route to school. However he kept his composed expression and wore the perfect mask of a boss. "Hello sempai, it's been some time since I saw you."

Ryohei eyed Tsuna for a few seconds. "Sawada, meet me in the gym at three after school. We'll settle this once and for all."

Still smiling, Tsuna told the boxer that he was not obliged to meet up and walked past the senior calmly. Ryohei snapped and dragged Tsuna's collar. However the moment Ryohei laid hands on Tsuna, three Mosca like guardians appeared from nowhere. They held Ryohei down while Tsuna gave an apologetic smile before walking away.

"Sawada! I don't extremely understand why you are doing this but I know you won't run away from a fight! Fight me to the extreme like a man!"

Tsuna continued to walk, ignoring the stares and the commotion.

"SAWADA!"

Tsuna had to steel himself to not turn back and continued to walk forward, each step feeling as excruciating as he felt the stab at his heart. He mentally told himself it was for the best. "I won't apologise."

The flame in his eyes never dulled even if pain was something that would be permanently reflected in them. Tsuna vowed he will protect them no matter the price he had to pay. He already sold his soul to the devil and there was no more salvation for him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! That's it for chapter 2 ^^ Do check my blog out and like my Facebook page for more updates and behind the scenes/ the making of this chapter story xD **

**I apologise for making this darker than it should have been. I would like some light hearted chapters but I doubt the story has any room for it… In any case, I hope this would be a short series. There will be a slight time skip in the net chapter so do look forward to it~**

**Thank you for reading, see you next time~ :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Betrayal

Mechanical Bonds

Summary: Tsuna decided to appoint new guardians after becoming the Vongola Decimo officially. He does not give the rings to his friends. Instead, robots were appointed as guardians for the first time in the entire Vongola history. No one can do anything to change Tsuna's mind, not even Reborn. Then something goes wrong with the robots and Tsuna faces death. Will human bonds win over the programmed robots?

Chapter 3

The Betrayal

**Author's Note: Sorry for not writing for a while. Getting lied to by family, betrayed and losing a huge sum of money you spent years saving for an education (blown by the betrayal in less than five minutes) actually made it impossible for me to want to live, yet here I am unable to abandon writing. Forgive me for taking so long to clean my shit up but I'm now back to where I should be – writing.**

**Thank you for waiting.**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

It was two years since the official coronation ceremony to make Tsuna the official Vongola Decimo. His mechanical guardians had been upgraded several times. They now attend school with Tsuna. Due to the lack of creativity, Spanner and Irie made their official names according to the flame element they have.

The guardians were registered as school teachers, students and also part of the board of directors. Each guardian was made to appear different. The flame types gave each of them unique personality, matching their status.

Three guardians were made to appear as students. They lived with Tsuna and were constantly within range to intercept any potential danger that might befall the Decimo. Rain Vongola, Lightning Vongola and Sun Vongola attended the same class as Tsuna did. They were always there and at any time one of them would accompany Tsuna be it school or home.

Storm Vongola and Cloud Vongola were registered as teachers going by the names "Arashi" and "Kumo". The only one working from behind the scenes would be Mist Vongola who was involved with the school's board of directors.

Tsuna had ensured that his mechanical guardians were in sight and close to him because no matter how capable they were, Tsuna did not trust them enough to leave them alone. They were just programmed beings created into existence. No matter how capable they were made, Tsuna knew that the flames inside these machines proved to be a threat and Tsuna could not risk anyone's safety should the flames prove to be unstable.

Spanner had expressed concerns over the threshold the machines could handle the dying will flames. As the flames have extremely destructive properties, having them contained inside the mechanical parts can be risky especially when they do not have enough information about these mysterious flames. The only one who actually knew something more about these flames would be Verde. Unfortunately that man is always not contactable.

School was boring as usual. The only good thing about Namimori High was the fact that Mochida was no longer here and Nezu sensei would not be able to torture him. No one bullied him anymore and Tsuna existed on a different scale. The Vongola's influence reached out to even ordinary folks. His school was controlled by his Mist guardian and the teachers fear his cloud guardian's mercilessness in meeting out appropriate punishments.

None of the students would approach too close to Tsuna because of the three student guardians. Kami always sleeps in class but everyone knew better than to underestimate the man. Whenever Tsuna was going to be in physical danger, he would always be there defending him. Once a football flew towards Tsuna's head, Kami sent it flying back to the striker with a powerful kick. The striker was hospitalized soon after.

Ame was an easy going person. Most students are comfortable talking to Ame. It was only certain times that Ame became cold and scary. Anyone badmouthing Tsuna or plotting against him would be mysteriously traumatised after a chat session with the guardian. No one questioned him and everyone held their tongues in front of him.

Taiyo on the other hand was the opposite of Ame. He was extremely warm and welcoming. He only became overwhelming when sports had been involved. He never backed down from a challenge and Tsuna sighed. It looks as if a certain part of Ryohei still lived in the flames used to support Taiyo. Granted, the muscle-headedness was gone but the enthusiasm still shone brightly even behind the mechanical structure. Some things never changed.

Unfortunately, the same trait of being rash remained with Taiyo. He had a record of detentions for pulping people who were against Tsuna. More often than not, a lot of negotiations had to be made for Taiyo to be released from detentions earlier to perform his official guardian duties and also, the fact that he only had been suspended for two days once is a miracle.

Arashi was similar to the traits of a storm guardian and executed it flawlessly. He never rests. None of the students could follow what he says in class even though he teaches well. Also, his constant supervision on Tsuna's homework was unnerving. He never slept to recharge like the other guardians do during the night. Instead, he did it on his breaks during lunch while Tsuna's safety was taken care of by the other guardians. It took a while for Tsuna to get used to being watched while he slept. It was uncomfortable but Tsuna knew it was useless to deny the guardians and what they do. It was the properties of the flames they carried that fused with their program. If Tsuna gave them an order, they would comply but the fact that it runs against their nature would create bugs in them. Tsuna tried to avoid giving orders so he won't create bugs in their system.

Irie had warned the brunet about the possibilities that could happen should bugs be created from the conflict of nature and command. They had little information and did not know what to predict either. Tsuna watched his words carefully. Any comment he made would be taken as an order. He did not want to give the wrong command and add onto the mountain of problems Irie and Spanner have.

Little did he know that trouble was meant to ensue.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Irie and Spanner had called back all the guardians over a weekend. Tsuna would be safe in his home because Dino was visiting. All his men were stationed outside on guard. Even Reborn was sitting in with Tsuna. It was safe enough even without his constant guardians watching him.

Tsuna took this time to relax. Reborn had been silent for most the moments as Tsuna and Dino shared relaxed conversations while exchanging complains over paperwork. Reborn snorted at how some parts of his ex-students never changed. Both of them, despite being powerful mafia dons, were still wimps at heart. He might need to organize a training retreat to toughen them up and buff them up a little.

Reborn felt a little sleepy because it was the afternoon. Seeing how deeply engrossed the two dons were in their conversations, Reborn left to get a cup of Espresso from the kitchen while leaving the sworn brothers to Tsuna's room.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Is the money transferred?" Angry onyx eyes stared deep into forest green ones. The man only smirked.

"Don Felix Croce, when have I ever cheated you of your payment?" amusement danced in emerald orbs. The man had a scar beneath his chin.

Don Corce grunted. The man before him had been correct. Liam D'amore had never denied anyone of their payment. After all, being the love child of Fabio the Vongola Settimo meant Liam had a lot of cash at his disposal from running in the shadows while his half-sister Daniela sat on the throne that could have been his.

Timoteo had taken the liberty to take care of Liam's expenses under Vongola's shady fundings. However, he made it certain to cut Liam off everything when Tsuna took over as Decimo. Liam was in his sixties. It had been fifty years since Daniela's prime. Being twenty years younger than his half-sister made it easy to press Nono to provide for him.

It was something Liam took advantage of. Now that Nono has stepped down and Liam had a huge cut in his income source, not to mention the route of his underworld contacts since Tsuna's spring cleaning of the underworld, Liam wanted all out.

He engaged Don Croce who was specialized in all underworld dealings of latest information via the latest technology. Second only to the crazy Bovino famiglia, Croce was unbeatable in spy technology.

The Vongola would not expect it and they would never be able to guess what hit them. With the confidence in Don Croce and his spy tech, Liam D'amore left.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

**Author's Note: Review please. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Amok

Mechanical Bonds

Summary: Tsuna decided to appoint new guardians after becoming the Vongola Decimo officially. He does not give the rings to his friends. Instead, robots were appointed as guardians for the first time in the entire Vongola history. No one can do anything to change Tsuna's mind, not even Reborn. Then something goes wrong with the robots and Tsuna faces death. Will human bonds win over the programmed robots?

Chapter 4

Amok

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long break in between chapter updates. Things were going downhill for me. I'm going to apply for my degree program as well as preparing to get into the finance sector for a higher paying job that I don't feel good about. I never liked numbers to begin with as I am a language and arts person to begin with. Nevertheless, this is the new chapter, I hope you can leave a review or two before chapter 5 comes up. Let me know how you feel about the plot so far and what kind of things you might expect from this short series ^^**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

It had been several hours since the repairs on the guardians started. The system had to be scanned and updated to make them more flexible to situations which may not be predicted beforehand. Giannini had offered to help too but the teen technicians refused his aid politely. They knew better than to accept his help, not after the recent fiasco with Lambo's ten year bazooka.

It was taking a long time to get the guardians to power down. Even in the human looking shell, it did not change the fact that these robots were designed very closely to the Moscas.

Mini Mosca got to work and fetched the required tools Spanner needed while Irie ran the scans and copied out the data files in the Mosca guardians' memories. It was going to be a long week ahead.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Arrangements were quickly made when the Vongola HQ knew of their boss's situation. No Don was allowed to go unguarded. Tsuna would not be an exception either.

With little resistance, Tsuna had accepted the new guards. They weren't exactly unfamiliar but Tsuna wasn't exactly comfortable with them. The Varia had sent Squalo and Mammon over while the CEDEF had made Basil attend Namimori High for a while. Tsuna wasn't happy with being watched so tightly, not when he finally had some breathing space, after his guardians were taken away for maintenance and repairs.

The first thing Squalo did when he saw the brunet was to give him a hard kick in the stomach. Unprepared for an assault, Tsuna stumbled and hit the wall behind hard from the impact.

"Listen here brat," the sword emperor growled, "I don't care what you're planning but I am not babysitting you. I'm only here for that katana brat. Since he is no longer your guardian, you will have no right to interfere with my business with a civilian. Got that?"

Tsuna did not have time to reply before Squalo took off, leaving Mammon and Basil behind. Nana walked to the door and saw the two newcomers. "Are? It's been a while since we had visitors. Why don't both of you come in?"

Mammon merely floated in and followed the housewife to the kitchen, demanding for strawberry milk while Basil hurried over to Tsuna. "Sawada-dono! Are you alright?"

Tsuna gave a weak smile while reassuring the boy. Basil was skeptical but did not pursue any further. Tsuna was thankful to the boy's understanding. He had to keep the act of an uncaring person if he wanted to save the friends he had. They had to hate him and move on with life otherwise all his efforts would be in vain.

Basil was kept entertained by Tsuna's mother. Tsuna went up to his room after giving a random excuse. His mother suspected nothing as per usual. His smile felt stiff but no one saw through it. Of course if the 'someone' had been Reborn then it might have been a different story.

Fortunately Reborn had things to deal with. Tsuna closed the door to his room silently and let out a sigh of relief. There had been so much tension lately and Tsuna understood how Irie felt in the future. The stomach cramps were common and Tsuna knew that it was something no doctor could help with. It was anxiety triggered after all. All the worrying Tsuna did and the act he had to keep was taking a toll on his health. He felt the effects of stress wreck his body.

Seeing Shamal would be useless even if there was something that he could do to help Tsuna. Firstly, he does not treat males. Secondly, it might cause his efforts to go to waste because the doctor might spill it especially if Reborn was the interrogator. Tsuna was already chugging painkillers like there was no tomorrow when Reborn was not looking. He always kept the box of painkillers with him so Reborn would not find out. He also made his mechanical guardians grab the painkillers for him when Reborn's watch was too tight.

Lately though, none of the painkillers were having the effect they should. Tsuna was overdosing and he knew how detrimental they were. Still, anything for a moment's relief or escape from the cruel reality was worth it. Then again, there was always drug but Tsuna knew better than to play with fire. He couldn't risk being controlled by drugs as the boss because he had to be sane at all times to protect his friends.

Tsuna let out a low groan as a thin sheen of cold sweat covered his body. The pain got worse and his body convulsed before spasming violently. Dark spots were clouding his vision and all he could do with the remaining strength he had was to pull himself onto the bed to seem as if he had fallen asleep.

Not even Reborn would know of his condition. The only thing the hit man could derive of this behavior was the more frequent naps that Tsuna took. Other than that, Tsuna was careful to ensure he did not collapse in front of anyone.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Reborn knew that the new bodyguards were in town. His pacifier glowed a while back and Squalo's yells could be heard from his location. He had been in Namimori High even though it was a Sunday. He needed to talk to Shamal.

Shamal was not surprised when his old friend appeared. As usual, Shamal made a few jokes about flirting to which Reborn entertained briefly before getting onto the main subject.

"Shamal, I want to ask your opinion on the current predicament with the Decimo."

The doctor looked at the arcobaleno seriously before sighing. "My opinion won't be anything much my friend. Nothing can be done about this. It's already made official even if it's a ridiculous situation."

Reborn smirked. "What did you take me for? I'm the world's greatest hit man and nothing is impossible for me."

Shamal raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you already know what I think of it. The real question is: what would you require me to do?"

Reborn's eyes twinkled. Shamal internally sighed. It was going to be a lot of work and he was not going to be paid for sure.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Yamamoto was dumbfounded. Squalo was in his father's sushi shop munching on expensive sushi. Sure, the man had paid a whole load of money for it but it did not explain his presence. He was no longer the rain guardian of the Decimo so why would Squalo be here?

"Squalo, not to be rude or anything but don't you have other things to do like missions? I'm sure eating in my father's sushi shop isn't the reason why you came to Japan… unless you missed me? Hahahaaha!"

Squalo immediately smacked Yamamoto with his prosthetic hand. "Shut up brat! I go where I want and not even the boss can tell me what to do!"

Yamamoto mentally sighed while an uneasy smile made its way to the baseball lover's face. "I see… so why are you here?"

Squalo ignored the boy and continued eating. Yamamoto observed the silver haired man. "You know… if it's about fighting and all I'm not qualified. I'm no longer Tsuna's guardian in the mafia game."

Squalo swallowed quickly before glaring at the young man. "I didn't come here to listen to your pathetic sob story. So what if you aren't his guardian? Aren't you his friend? You took up the sword for your friend and not your boss, didn't you? Unless you're telling me the so called friendship you have is actually that fragile."

Yamamoto let the words sink in. A broad and refreshing smile replaced the fake one he wore earlier. "Thanks Squalo! I know what to do now."

Squalo grinned as he watched the baseball lover leave. He turned back to his sushi and resumed eating. "Damn, Japan's sushi is really the best. Maybe I should bring some of the recipe back so that Luss can make them."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Yamamoto dashed full speed to Gokudera's apartment. He almost kicked the door down when there was no response. The grumpy silver haired man opened the door and was greeted by a bright grin. "Yo!"

Gokudera raised an eyebrow. On no occasion had Yamamoto been to his apartment. "Why are you here?"

Yamamoto chuckled. "Can I come in?"

Gokudera wanted to refuse but then the giggles of the neighbors and wandering eyes of nosy passersby annoyed him. "Fine…" he agreed reluctantly and opened the door wider to let Yamamoto in.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Dino was staying in the hotel. He had intended to visit Hibari when he suddenly remembered he no longer had a reason or excuse to. Somehow he was depressed at that knowledge. Romario sensed his boss's distress and took it into his own initiative to call Kusakabe.

A while later, Dino's phone rang and startled the blonde. He answered it tentatively. It was Hibari calling. "I heard that you were in town herbivore. Why didn't you tell me?"

Dino mentally chuckled at Hibari's mannerism. He never changed. "Well, I thought that you didn't want to see me. I also don't have a reason to check on you since… since what Tsuna decided."

Hibari scoffed. "That is of no importance to me. What I want is to be able to fight stronger opponents and that is all. Meet me at Namimori's rooftop in thirty minutes. Don't be late or else I'll bite you to death."

With that the phone line went dead.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Mukuro twitched in annoyance. "Oi, how long are we going to keep this thing?" he pointed to Lambo who was lounging on the couch. Chrome had requested that Lambo live with them in the Kokuyou Land ruins because the young child had nowhere to go. As promised, Tsuna made the Vendicare release Mukuro from his water prison.

Chrome smiled while Ken kicked Lambo across the room. "Shut up you cow! Can't you see Mukuro-sama is annoyed?" Instead of making the child quiet, he bawled even louder than before.

"Wah! I want to go back to Tsuna-nii! I hate this scary place!" Chikusa looked at Ken silently. Ken felt guilty as Chikusa said that Ken made a child cry. He defended himself weakly and Chikusa's emotionless gaze did not waver. Ken sighed in defeat as he gave Lambo some grape candies that worked like magic. Lambo stopped crying immediately. After eating the candy, he fell asleep.

Mukuro sighed. He was getting a headache from the babysitting. At least Ken wasn't as bad as the Bovino brat. He had another reason to respect Tsunayoshi. "How much patience does he have? This brat is so annoying I'm surprised I haven't killed him yet."

Chrome giggled. It was refreshing to see Mukuro try to care for someone else other than Ken, Chikusa and her. Somehow she knew that even when Tsuna turned Lambo away, he meant good. She would always believe in him. "Mukuro-sama, I believe in boss so can I follow him? Even if he doesn't want us, I still want to be by his side even if from the shadows."

Mukuro looked at Chrome for a while before laughing. "Kufufu~ you don't have to ask me my sweet Nagi. You can follow whoever you want. As for me, I think I want to have a little talk with Tsunayoshi in private about this. I don't quite understand him even if I can guess why he did it."

Chrome gave Mukuro a worried glance but Mukuro smiled at her reassuringly. "I won't harm him, I promise. It's just a chat." Chrome nodded. He knew Mukuro would never lie to her.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Spanner and Irie were both asleep in the temporary hideout. The Vongola base wasn't ready and they had to work in an abandoned warehouse. Security was lax but no one really bothered. Only a few cameras and laser traps were in place for security but they weren't good enough for the impending threat.

After the insect spy bot has infiltrated the system, Croce's technicians ensured that the bug was planted in Irie's cell phone. The deed was done and all that was left was chaos.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

The week went by relatively fast. Nothing abnormal had been detected during the maintenance and the mechanical guardians were back with Tsuna. Basil went back to Italy with Mammon but Squalo opted to stay in Japan a little longer. He had even enrolled himself as a temporary Kendo instructor in the school. Hibari made it possible by visiting the school principal.

The day was normal with his guardians beside. Tsuna was feeling worse than he did a week ago. The anxiety and stress had made him weak. Insomnia did not help. He was half asleep at a junction he had to walk pass on the way to school.

Taiyo pulled Tsuna away just in time as a car zoomed past and crashed into a street lamp just a short distance away. All weariness disappeared. Tsuna panicked and ordered for an ambulance to be called while he tried to go over to save the injured.

The moment Tsuna got within range, the car exploded. Reborn had been there just in time to get Tsuna out of the explosion range but Tsuna did not escape unscathed. The Decimo was rushed to the hospital immediately.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Dino and Hibari were getting ready for the spar when Romario interrupted with the news of Tsuna. Dino rushed to the hospital immediately while Hibari ordered Kusakabe to find out more about the car and the driver. He frowned. According to what was reported, Hibari knew that no cars drove past that street in such an early hour. Most vehicles were trucks and vans for the early delivery to the shop owners running their businesses. It was suspicious and worth investigating.

Mukuro had heard the news from Reborn as soon as Tsuna was checked into the hospital. Chrome immediately demanded to be allowed to watch over Tsuna from the shadows. She didn't trust the mechanical guardians with Tsuna's wellbeing. Reborn agreed.

Mukuro then disappeared to do his own investigations while Chrome waited by the hospital. She did not tell Ken or Chikusa in fear of worrying Lambo. The child did not need to bear that burden.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Hibari had summoned Spanner and Irie to the office when he had the footage camera of the 'accident'. He went to search the origins of the car and found it strange that the car had been registered as scrapped a few years back. It wasn't unusual to fake the car's existence but what was weird was that the car's owner was still alive and had clearly mentioned his car was scrapped. He wasn't driving the car that was involved in the incident. His neighbors attested to it as well.

Checking the wreckage has shown that the body found in it after an autopsy turned out to be an artificial creation. In other words, it was an immobile dummy which was strange because the footage showed the car driving in a manner a person would. Hibari did not dismiss the possibility of the car self-driving. He just needed to hear the opinions of the professionals.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Tsuna had a fractured leg but that was all the damage he had. He was thankful to Reborn for coming in the nick of time. His mechanical guardians didn't react fast enough and wasn't sharp to detect the bomb implanted in the car.

The brunet was going through the day's events again. It had been an ordinary morning but things were suspicious. Because of his health condition, he was no longer able to differentiate the dread of his hyper intuition and his anxiety.

He closed his eyes. It was a long morning.

As soon as he felt himself drifting to sleep, the ceiling fan of the hospital room begin to spin. It spun slowly at first but then the speed increased. Tsuna thought nothing of it initially. However when the speed never stopped increasing, Tsuna's hyper intuition screamed at him to get out of the way.

Fatigue hindered the boss's movements and Tsuna went pale. He wasn't going to make it in time. The ceiling fan spun at an alarming speed and swayed dangerously. The fan was cracking and it was going to fall. Tsuna silently screamed as the fan came crashing down. He was still immobile on the bed.

Tsuna resigned to fate and closed his eyes. He waited for the blade to hit him but nothing of that sort happened.

Tsuna peeked and saw that he had been shielded by some kind of illusion. It had to be either Chrome or Mukuro because of the signature lotus flowers.

"Boss! Are you ok?" a feminine voice asked. Tsuna smiled slightly. Tears welled up in his eyes. Chrome panicked. "Boss! Where are you hurt? I'll go get a doctor right away!"

Tsuna grabbed Chrome's wrist before she could run away. "No need for that. I'm fine. Thank you."

Chrome took a good look at Tsuna before smiling. "You're welcome boss. Even if I am not your Mist guardian, you shall always be my boss. I don't know why you are doing this but I know that you haven't changed. I will always be by your side as long as I live. This time, let me protect you."

Tsuna smiled. "Ah, thank you." Chrome smiled back. She trusted Tsuna with all her heart that was now thumping inside of her chest. She no longer used illusions for her organs because Tsuna had found her real organs as promised.

Reborn saw the brunet with the illusionist in the hospital he frowned. Even if disaster had just passed, it was something that bugged Reborn greatly. Tsuna was being targeted for sure and by weird things. Someone was controlling all technological things and he wasn't sure how.

Unless they had a clue to who was behind it, there was no knowing what else might be the 'accident'.

"Call a meeting for me. Gather everyone without the knowledge of the Decimo's official guardians. It's an assassination attempt."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

**Author's Note: This is longer than I intended but whatever~ do review! The reviews are important here…**


	5. Chapter 5 - War

Mechanical Bonds

Summary: Tsuna decided to appoint new guardians after becoming the Vongola Decimo officially. He does not give the rings to his friends. Instead, robots were appointed as guardians for the first time in the entire Vongola history. No one can do anything to change Tsuna's mind, not even Reborn. Then something goes wrong with the robots and Tsuna faces death. Will human bonds win over the programmed robots?

Chapter 5

War

**Author's Note: Apologies for the long stop in between since the last update. I'm a little lost with what I wrote since it was supposed to be a short series. I guess I have no talent in writing short series if they are fandom things. It's either a one shot or a long one. I got enrolled for the degree course and also landed myself a full time job with an accounting firm. Time is going to be a luxury from now on and updates would be even more irregular than it is now. Thank you for staying with me and the reviews were lovely. I hope more people would come to know of this story and also leave a few reviews to keep me happy ^^**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Shamal cursed. Reborn loved to make life difficult. Even being the best doctor there is Shamal could find no means of identifying the Decimo's health problems from his habits. Reborn had suspected something and was working on finding out what the boy was thinking. On the other hand, everyone probably knew the answer but was still in denial. The reason why the Ninth approved of Tsuna's decision had not been made public. Rumors of a succession plan had been circulating for a while but no proof confirmed it. Unless the doctor had a sample of the boy's blood, he would be unable to draw a conclusion to anything.

Shamal sighed. Reborn was not going to like this.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Mukuro heard of the assassination attempts through the weird series of happenings. He had also gotten information from the Cavallone Don who heard it first hand from the demon prefect. Things did not make sense. Chrome had also reported what she saw firsthand. The Sun arcobaleno had called for a meeting with the ex-guardian candidates along with a few others. Mukuro had declined. He had Chrome to go in his place instead.

He had a little investigation to do and the first visit would be to the creators for those dumb guardians.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Hibari was annoyed. From what Irie and Spanner told him, it was highly possible that someone was controlling the electronics of the car and also the fan. It had to be programmed beforehand or had the virus transmitted from an already infected device. If it was programmed beforehand, Hibari would know. He already went through the record footages in the hospital that Tsuna was in. No one tinkered with the fan.

That leaves the possibility of transmission. The question left is which device. Many devices come to mind and Hibari knew it would be ridiculous to remove the ones high on the suspect list. He no longer had the power to do anything about the brunet's decision. He was no longer a guardian. This is one of the rare times Hibari wished he had the ring.

The table cracked under pressure as Hibari slammed his tonfa into it, clearly frustrated at having his hands bound behind his back. Being powerless was not something the prefect took kindly to.

Draping the black jacket on his shoulders, the disciplinary committee chairman made his way out of the office. He would attend the meeting despite the crowding.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Tsuna was shifted from the hospital back to his home. Today, only Arashi was with Tsuna. Ame was in school helping Tsuna to take notes from class and Taiyo was under maintenance checks after his slow reaction. Spanner had insisted on a check even though they had done it only a few days before. There was a high chance of a defect somewhere. Irie advised the Vongola boss to have some human bodyguards in case the same malfunction applied to all the mechanical guardians and until they find out what it was, Tsuna would be in high possibility of danger.

The brunet denied though. He did not want his previous efforts to go to waste. Keeping his friends as far as possible from him was his decision. Even if his life was in danger, Tsuna refused to get them involved again.

Reborn was out and so was Nana. Arashi was the only one at home. Tsuna smiled faintly. It had gotten really quiet once all the kids were gone. Bianchi went back to Italy as well. The house felt relatively emptier and Tsuna smiled sadly. He really wondered if Lambo was well. Maybe he would be happier back in Italy. Tsuna didn't really know. It was a fine day so far with the exception of his leg in a cast. He looked at Arashi who was doing nothing and then recalled how his painkillers were running low.

"Arashi… could you make a trip down to the pharmacy for me? I need a new supply of painkillers."

Arashi smiled and nodded before leaving. Now that Tsuna was truly alone, he sighed. Having his privacy compromised for his safety was really something he could do without. It was weird how peaceful it was. Tsuna could hardly believe he was enjoying a little time by himself. A genuine smile could be seen on his face as he relaxed. Not as Vongola Decimo but as Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He closed his eyes and was halfway through dreamland when his hyper intuition flared to life. It urged him get out of the house but Tsuna was too comfortable to move, not that he could when a leg is in cast. However, the urge burned so badly Tsuna was forced to open his eyes.

He wanted to curse his bloodline but before even he could do that, he smelled something akin to smoke. His eyes watered and it became harder to breathe by the minute. Tsuna coughed and scrambled to open the window. By now, his room was thick with black plumes. The fire was spreading. The leg in the cast hindered his movements and Tsuna's clumsiness set in with his panicked state. At that point Tsuna knew he was going to die.

The faces of his friends flashed in his mind as he lay on the floor, drained of energy. He did not want to fight any more. A smile formed on Tsuna's face as he closed his eyes. "Thank you for being my friends. I hope with this, you can all be happy. Sorry for being selfish, I couldn't bear losing all of you another time. I got the memories of my future self and my parallel selves… I'm not strong enough to go through it in this world. I'm not as strong as I am in other worlds. Please forgive me…"

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Mukuro was making his way to Tsuna's house for a chat and also to place his tag on the brunet. The mechanical robots were things he did not trust. According to Irie and Spanner even though they had designed the guardians to an intelligence that should be impossible to contaminate with virus through interaction with other devices, there could be a slight chance that they would be infected if the virus was not one that they knew of. In other words, two criteria must be fulfilled if anyone wanted to corrupt the mechanical beings. Firstly, there has to be a physical contact to transfer the virus into the system and embed it in a hidden program so it would not be detected by normal scans. Secondly, it has to be encoded by the programmer and the encryption was not a pattern code that currently exists. In other words, they had to be geniuses to do so and only a few people better than Irie and Spanner existed.

Mukuro frowned. Something felt off. He heard screams and turned to look in that direction.

Black smoke.

Fear gripped his heart painfully. It was in the direction of Tsuna's house. Mukuro rushed over immediately, composure damned.

He arrived at the scene quickly. Someone had called the fire department but nothing would be done before that. Mukuro grit his teeth. He could sense the brunet still in there, life weakening greatly.

Without thinking about the dangers of running into a burning house, Mukuro broke through the window on the second floor. He scanned the room for the brunet and found the boy on the floor, unconscious with a faint smile on his lips. Mukuro felt hurt. Did the boy really think he could die happily after tormenting them so much? There was no way Mukuro was going to let the boy die, not after dragging him out from the pits of hell.

By miracle, Mukuro made it out with the brunet in his arms unscathed. The boy was out of the fire but then Mukuro's heart nearly stopped when he realised something.

Tsunayoshi wasn't breathing.

Mukuro suddenly felt the chill seeping into his heart. It had been a long time since he felt this way. It was the feeling of dread. Forcing tears back, the man activated his eye to find Tsuna's soul while he teleported to the hospital with the corpse, rigor mortis setting in slowly but surely.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the cliff hanger here. I'll try to write the next chapter asap… do leave reviews. I really do wish to see at least double digit reviews for this series ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6 - Wrath

Mechanical Bonds

Summary: Tsuna decided to appoint new guardians after becoming the Vongola Decimo officially. He does not give the rings to his friends. Instead, robots were appointed as guardians for the first time in the entire Vongola history. No one can do anything to change Tsuna's mind, not even Reborn. Then something goes wrong with the robots and Tsuna faces death. Will human bonds win over the programmed robots?

Chapter 6

Wrath

**Author's Note: Thank you for the double digit reviews ^^ No, Tsuna won't die. It will be happy ending as all the other (most) stories that I write. As to why the guardians have not figured out Tsuna's intention… you guys are really fast. I was just getting to it xD Now read on you eager people. I shan't keep you waiting. **

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Hibari was on his way to the meeting that Reborn had called when he received a phone call. Immediately he turned in the opposite direction and headed for Namimori General Hospital.

Traffic lights flashed red and Hibari usually did not disrespect traffic rules. However this time he would make an exception. It had been least expected and Hibari highly doubt the news was true. Even though he tried to convince himself logically that there was no way the herbivore would die, it still did not help the fear slowly squeezing his heart.

Hibari did not love easily. However other than the yellow fluffy canary and box hedgehog, the other person who wormed a way to gain whatever little affection he had left was that contradicting brunet. There was no way he would die. Hibari would never allow it.

"Tsunayoshi, if you die I swear I will go to hell and bring you back before I bite you to death myself. You better be alive!"

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Mukuro paced the hospital floors nervously. He had threatened the doctor to attend to Tsuna first despite the lack of staff. The doctor was currently in the operating theatre with the brunet and already fifteen minutes passed.

What the illusionist did not expect was how he was suddenly attacked with tonfas. Almost instinctively, he materialised a trident to parry to blow. "What are you doing here?" the prefect snapped.

Mukuro mentally grimaced. Explaining to the man was going to be difficult. "I took Tsunayoshi here."

Hibari eyed him for a while before lowering his weapons, the glare unwavering. "You will tell me everything. I want details." Mukuro sighed and nodded.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Irie and Spanner sighed. They were never going to find it. The bug had been planted for sure according to Hibari. Even Reborn mentioned the possibilities of it from the very beginning. It was going to be difficult to penetrate the system files to find the program. After all, there were millions of files which were self-created over time by the artificial intelligence. Taiyo was powered down and files were transferred out. They were running against time to pin point the assassin. Another hour gone is another hour that the brunet's life could be in danger.

Spanner had already run the scan but nothing suspicious showed up. Irie was checking the files manually from the latest and had gone through only a good two thousand files or so. Things were not progressing smoothly for them.

Spanner sighed as he stuck another lollipop into his mouth. He had no idea how much time had gone by. All he knew was that it would take months of checking through the files manually in order to locate the intruder. It was tedious task and Spanner was barely awake.

Sleep was something that lurked like a dark cloud over the two exhausted technicians. Their senses were dulled from the lack of rest as they worked. The lights grew exceptionally bright for a few seconds but neither of them suspected anything, far too engrossed in the work they were doing.

Without warning, the bulb blew and darkness flooded the room. Irie panicked and Spanner had to find a way to on the flashlight on his phone.

Before even he could find his phone, something unexpected happened. Taiyo who should have been powered down began to move on its own. The robot blasted a huge hole in the lab and escaped, leaving the two technicians bewildered. Irie fainted and Spanner made an urgent call to update Reborn.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Reborn had gathered the guardians and was already starting the meeting when he figured Hibari and Mukuro won't be arriving. Yamamoto and Gokudera had already known what the meeting was going to be about. They had already figured out why Tsuna was acting like he did. Squalo's presence made Yamamoto realise his folly and Gokudera had heard from Chrome about the assassination attempt. His vow to protect Tsuna remained.

The only one present who was unaware of Tsuna's intention would be the boxing club captain. Ryohei was still feeling hurt at how Tsuna had abandoned them after all they've been through and Reborn was slightly glad to see Tsuna's true guardians standing firm in their loyalty to him despite his betrayal.

Reborn was about to reveal the truth of Tsuna's intentions to the depressed ex-guardians when he received a phone call from Spanner.

"What is it? Have you found the bug?"

Spanner gulped. "No, it's an even bigger problem."

Reborn had a bad feeling about how unsure Spanner sounded. "What happened?"

Spanner explained how Taiyo self-powered even though he had been shut down. "Someone has tampered with the guardians for sure and even though I have no proof of it, I'm sure it is related to the recent assassination attempts."

Reborn felt dread. "I understand. I'll make arrangements."

The line was cut and Reborn was about to ask the guardians to make a trip to Tsuna's house to guard him when his phone rang once more. Annoyed, Reborn answered the call.

"What is it? We are busy!"

Dino swallowed his nerves. "It's about Tsuna. His house was on fire. When I arrived, there were already fire fighters and police. No one was found in the house and no witnesses are present. I'm having Romario trace where Tsuna is but I think you should find Squalo, Basil and all the help you can get. The fire was definitely another assassination attempt. None of Tsuna's guardians are present. It could be bad."

Reborn hissed and cut the line immediately. "Tsuna is under attack. Our first priority is to trace where Tsuna is. The house caught fire. From what Dino said, I don't think they'll find his body inside. Someone must have taken him. I'll search the hospital records just in case."

Yamamoto immediately hurried off to find Squalo as per Reborn's instructions while Gokudera hurried over to the house for further investigation. Ryohei on the other hand headed for the hospital in hope Tsuna could be there.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Hibari grit his teeth. It was those damned robots that caused all the problems. Mukuro had confirmed his suspicions. Those machines were the ones targeting the brunet now. No one else would have been able to come in contact with the boy because he had been so distant from everyone. The question is who would be behind the brunet's life and why.

Hibari mentally grimaced. Of course they would have a reason to target Tsuna. The boy, though an herbivore, was the most powerful mafia don. There were plenty of people after his life for any reason possible.

Mukuro studied the quiet man before him. It was rare for him to display anything else besides annoyance and anger. Mukuro never thought to see such a vulnerable expression on the prefect's face and filed away the information at the back of his mind for the purpose of future taunting. Right now, the priority is Tsuna's life. Mukuro himself was rather shaken to be the one discovering that the boy was not breathing hence he could understand how the man felt. They were similar after all, both bound to that sky.

The doctor walked out of the room and was immediately faced with two terrifying man. "What is his condition?" Mukuro first spoke. He was feeling so scared on the inside and his hands shook a little but he masked his emotions well enough. If Tsuna died, he will hunt down every last mafia member and bath the underworld in blood.

The doctor trembled at the dark aura of both men. He squeaked out that the brunet was alive but will be in critical condition for the next twenty four hours. Hibari immediately put the tonfa to the doctor's neck and told him to put the brunet in a private room. The doctor readily agreed, afraid for his life.

Once in the private room, Mukuro took the precaution to set up an illusion barrier around to ensure they would not be found. Hibari had already taken the precautions by changing Tsuna's identity with the hospital by pulling ties.

The illusionist looked at the unconscious boy and let out a shaky breath when he had confirmed the boy was breathing. Mukuro's heart nearly shattered when the boy was in his arms and unbreathing. The thought of losing this brunet had never crossed his mind and he took for granted the existence of this boy. Now he knew that the boy was precious and that life was fragile, his mind started spinning for a plan to rid of the guardians while protecting the vulnerable brunet.

It had taken Hibari a moment or two to understand what was happening. He cursed the pineapple haired illusionist for making it difficult with the illusions. Turning to a wall, Hibari kicked it hard.

Mukuro was startled out of his thoughts when the door broke. He immediately materialised the trident, readying himself for an attack only to meet a pissed skylark. Mukuro grinned and raised his hands in surrender while making the trident vanish. "Sorry, I forgot." Hibari wanted to bite the moron to death but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

He answered the call and Mukuro raised an eyebrow at the ringtone. "Tsuna is alive for now. Arrange a place for hideout, preferably with no electrical appliances that could kill him. Also, we need a doctor. He can't leave for twenty four hours because it's critical. The annoying pineapple is with me."

There was silence on Hibari's end as he ignored how Mukuro twitched to being referred to as a pineapple. He smirked.

"No, I'll leave you the settling of the guardians. If anything, I want to be informed of the situation. I have no idea who might be behind all these but I will stay by his side. I'm sure the pineapple will as well. You have nothing to worry. Just a place and a doctor would suffice. When he wakes up and is well enough to stand, I'll bite him to death on your behalf as well."

Reborn made a disgruntled noise and Hibari smirked before cutting the line. Mukuro deadpanned. Hibari merely shrugged, "Overly protective tutor."

Mukuro sighed heavily. He was debating if he should let Hibari know that Tsuna had almost died. Hibari on the other hand was staring at the brunet who appeared to be asleep. The raven haired man knew better though. He went over and clasped Tsuna's hand tightly just to ensure that the brunet was alive. Mukuro saw how raw the emotions were in Hibari's eyes and decided that the man did not need to know. After all, Tsuna was still with them. He was thankful of it and Mukuro would never jinx this.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

News of the fire reached Nono and Iemitsu. While Nana had been unharmed, Tsuna had been missing in action. Even if Reborn had mentioned that Hibari and Mukuro were with his son, Iemitsu could not feel at ease when he knew nothing about his son's conditions and whereabouts. Nono had to bark orders at the CEDEF chief for the man to calm down. He was so tempted to abandon his post immediately and swim to Japan if he must.

The Ninth sat down to think. Surely there was some missing link. Even if there were many people out there to target the brunet's life, the method of assassination just did not sit right. Also, why would they do that when they knew the Ninth was still alive?

There was a missing link. He sighed. This was going to be difficult. Convincing that man was harder than killing the devil.

"Iemitsu, I need you to do something for me. Make a trip down to Japan but do not make yourself known to anyone familiar. I need you to help me convince a certain man. Also, take these two with you."

So saying, two photographs were handed to Iemitsu who grimaced. Convincing Verde was a mission of success rate less than zero. He was sure of it. That mad scientist was not only antisocial, he was a psychopath and Iemitsu would be lucky to have even a glimpse of the man if he did not die.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Reborn made a few phone calls to secure the location. It was still within Japan and not too far from Namimori. He knew it had to be serous enough for both arch nemeses to be tolerant enough to be in the same room. Tsuna was still alive and that was all that mattered to Reborn for now. He felt the pain of not being able to protect his student when his student was most vulnerable. Even if he had guessed Tsuna's intention, he was frustrated with himself in not being able to do anything which resulted in this.

Reborn shook his head. Now wasn't the time for regrets. Tsuna was still alive and probably fighting for his life. There were guardians to be destroyed and assassins to be caught. After which, there was a mastermind to be mercilessly tortured to death. He was sure all the ex-guardians would happily partake in the torturing of the mastermind.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Shamal was officially dead. His soul was hovering over his physical body. The status did not last for long though. As soon as the phone rang and Shamal heard Reborn's voice, he was alert. Something had happened to the Vongola boy and it was serious. Shamal told Reborn the progress of the task Reborn handed him and Reborn told him the boy came first.

An idea hit Shamal. "I could stay there if you want. It's better for me as well. I'll require some blood sample from him to make progress faster. Also, even if I'm unreliable with males I think the chances of another attack with me as a doctor there would be lesser. I'm only making this exception once because the situation is dire."

Reborn thought for a while before agreeing. "Just to let you know beforehand, the two monsters would be present as guards."

Shamal groaned, wishing he hadn't made the offer. Reborn smirked. Everything was going well according to plan.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Squalo and Basil were enjoying green tea while Mammon was hidden out of sight, drinking strawberry milk on the school's rooftop when the door slammed open. Yamamoto looked breathless and Squalo frowned. "What is it brat?"

Yamamoto took in deep breaths and explained the situation quickly. Squalo's jaw tightened. He made a call in Italian which left Yamamoto confused. Basil's eyes widened and Yamamoto felt nervous. What was Squalo up to?

After the first call ended, the long haired man made another call. Yamamoto and Basil remained silent throughout. Suddenly Squalo yelled into the phone and smashed the phone onto the ground. He cursed in fluent Italian which caused Basil to flinch at the rough language.

"Brat, where is the annoying arcobaleno?"

Yamamoto smiled.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Hibari was in the middle of his explanation about the arrangements and plans made with Reborn to Mukuro when a loud voice interrupted him. "I AM EXTREMELY LOOKING FOR SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI! HE HAS BEEN HURT!"

Hibari glared to where the noise came from and Mukuro cringed visibly. Hibari grabbed his tonfas when Mukuro stopped him. "The room is hidden with illusions. If you go now, they will suspect. He can't find anything after you changed the records."

Hibari inhaled deeply before putting away the tonfas. No point in blowing the cover now. As the annoying boxer continued to shout, Hibari ordered Mukuro to help him fix the door he kicked down earlier. Mukuro grudgingly obliged. At least the door would help muffle some of that volume.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Gokudera had arrived at the scene to see the house in smouldering ashes. Nana was in shock and Gokudera took it in his stride to approach the woman. The only place he knew the woman would be safe at was Yamamoto's place. Squalo was staying there for the time being and Nana can stay there for a while in case of anyone targeting her as well.

After a trip to the sushi house, Gokudera headed to find the technicians. He had analysed the wreckage and deduced the cause of fire was from electrical faults. According to his knowledge of the town plan, if there had been an electrical fault in the mains it should have tripped the entire row of houses. It should not have bypassed the rest to overload on Tsuna's house. Also, the safety function for the inbuilt fuse should be present. On the overflow of current, the fuse should have melted and thus cut off all power sources. However that did not happen and Gokudera wondered if it was because of multiple extensions on one power point. As far as Gokudera's memory served him well, Tsuna's house had few electrical devices and they did not have many extensions. It was highly unlikely in all that chances for an electrical fire to happen. He needed the experts to confirm his theory on how it happened to know who they were dealing with.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Don Croce hummed in amusement. He was so close to killing the brunet and was surprised that the ex-guardians were still so loyal. Nothing escapes him. He knows where the brunet is, courtesy of the cameras he hacked into.

The bug in all the guardians had been activated and now, there was nothing that will stop the finale of his assassination attempts. Even if the Vongola suspected the guardians and could stop them in time, they would not be able to predict the nano virus planted by him into the Vongola's bloodstream. Even if the doctors found out about the nano virus, they would not be able to come up with a cure in time and the brunet would just have to die.

His plan was fool proof. Those minor attempts were just distractions. No one would see it coming.

He looked at the man beside him. Liam D'amore was grinning from ear to ear. It was only a matter of time now.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

**Author's Note: I never expected it to become so long. In any case it ends in a few chapters. Thank you for following so far. Yes, the bug planted in Irie's phone is not the nano virus. I'll elaborate further when I get there. And yes I know some of you catch on fast as to what might happen so please be patient since I can't copy and paste what I have in my mind to the laptop. I got to move my hands to replicate what I have in my head.**

**Once more, thank you for your patience and your support. Do leave a review if you think the story is good or worth the read ^_^ Share it with others if you think it's great :D it makes me happy.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Forceful

Mechanical Bonds

Summary: Tsuna decided to appoint new guardians after becoming the Vongola Decimo officially. He does not give the rings to his friends. Instead, robots were appointed as guardians for the first time in the entire Vongola history. No one can do anything to change Tsuna's mind, not even Reborn. Then something goes wrong with the robots and Tsuna faces death. Will human bonds win over the programmed robots?

Chapter 7

Forceful

**Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing! Yes, I did mention that it would be a happy end. If you have questions feel free to ask~ Now let's continue on with the new chapter. Sorry for a short chapter!**

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Mammon went in search of Chrome. There was something that she required the girl's help. The thought of having to pay the girl made Mammon cringe but she knew that if she got to the bottom of the case, she would be rewarded handsomely by the Ninth.

Chrome was surprised to see the Mist arcobaleno, seeing the money minded illusionist can't be bothered to waste time in things not worth investigating. She smiled as Mammon placed a file down. Chrome looked at it questioningly and Mammon urged her to look through the contents.

Chrome skimmed through the documents and her eyes steeled with resolve. She would be getting to the bottom of the case and even if she was powerless to aid her boss directly, she would do her best from behind the shadows. Mukuro and Hibari were with the brunet so Chrome had a load of her mind.

Now, she had some memories to retrieve and some people to track down. It wasn't going to be easy but it wasn't impossible.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Xanxus seethed. Squalo had called and explained the messed up situation and now the Varia had to get involved with babysitting a brat. He refused to do so. However, in times of crisis the Vongola will always be one. Getting up from the chair, something he hardly did, he called the guardians into the meeting room.

Belphegor smirked crazily and licked his knives when the boss announced that they were going on an all-out find and slaughter session. Lussuria giggled and Levi smiled disturbingly. The sword emperor was already on the move to find out more. Mammon was acting independently and Xanxus knew that he wouldn't need to wait long before giving orders for the crazy bunch back in Italy to wipe out the headquarters and get some information. While they waited for the information, Xanxus made arrangements to talk to the Ninth about the Decimo's decision.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Reborn fumed. His search was leading nowhere. Irie and Spanner had run all tests they could on the guardians yet nothing suspicious appeared. Shamal on the other hand was making arrangements to check on Tsuna's mysteriously deteriorating health. There had to be a link and Reborn knew he was missing out on one crucial lead.

Reborn cursed fluently in his mother tongue making Spanner cringe. Shamal slammed the table in frustration. "There has to be something. I know we overlooked it but what? What would they hide in plain sight from us?" Shamal seethed. Time was of essence but luck was eluding them in a never ending game of tag.

Seeing that being in the same room led to no results, Reborn told Spanner and Irie who had not eaten or slept for a few days to get some decent sleep. Shamal pulled at his hair in desperation.

Reborn was thinking hard as well. He closed his eyes to focus. Just then he felt a slight disturbance in the air and by reflex shot whatever was making the disturbance. Shamal was startled out of his thoughts and Reborn glared in the general direction where it appeared from. There was nothing there. "What was that for?"

Reborn frowned. "There was something there previously. Was it an illusion?"

Shamal raised an eyebrow. It was unlike Reborn to make such a mistake. He scoured the place with his eyes and was about to brush it off as Reborn's paranoia when something familiar nabbed his attention. It was a small fly, nothing impressive but then something clicked in the doctor's mind.

"Reborn! I got it! We need to shift Tsuna out now. I can't afford to have any technology in that area and we need to make it insect proof. Can you do that?"

Reborn nodded. "Have you figured out what's wrong yet?"

Shamal shook his head. "It's only a hunch now. I need blood samples to pinpoint what the disease is. It seems like someone else other than me uses insects for assassination. I believe all the accidents with the technology were mere distractions. Also, if it were the case, the controller would have to be within range. I don't think the hacker has a worldwide network unlike the Vongola. Try looking closer, the program and device has to be something very common."

Reborn felt ready. He knew now what they had to search. "Thanks. Leave the rest to me now. Focus on that boy. When that no good student of mine recovers he will be training with me… intensively. How dare he do this to me of all people! He should know better than to lie to the world's greatest hit man."

Shamal smiled. It was good to see the usual Reborn back.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Mukuro contacted Chrome via telepathy. "Nagi… it seems like the arcobaleno has figured something out. How are things on your end?"

Chrome whispered, "Mukuro-sama, I think I might have chanced upon something very unpleasant."

"Speak."

Chrome explained what she saw in the file's content. Mammon had a very wide range of connections and Chrome uncovered too much dark history in Nono's dealings. Of which one man stood out. Liam D'amore was the man Chrome had very little information about.

"Do you anything about this man? I have come to the end of my leads. Unless I can start with a place Liam had been once before, I cannot retrieve memories as proof. His current status and location is unknown to me. Mammon had tried Thoughtography but this man uses something like the supressing chains Mammon has. We cannot trace him."

Mukuro nodded. "Good job Chrome. This is more than enough information. As for the location you should search through Nono's mind. After which once you gather enough evidence you should use the ring to seek audience with those hell guards. Ask the Mist baby to accompany you. Also, hurry. I have no idea how Tsunayoshi will fare. We are transferring to a new location."

Chrome was shocked as the ring materialised on her finger. "Mukuro-sama! How…?"

Mukuro chuckled. "I never give away what is in my possession. It was the Vongola's fault for not checking the authenticity of the rings."

Chrome nodded with a smile. There was hope after all. "I understand Mukuro-sama. I won't let you and boss down."

With that she ended the telepathy and entered a comatose state in search of Nono's mind.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Croce smiled. Things were going well for them. Liam was happy. If things continued the way they did, the Decimo will die in less than a week from now. He knew of the nano virus but it had only been planted a good week ago.

"It works fast enough. Without them suspecting it, the Decimo will be gone for good. First it will be headaches. Then stomach cramps. After that stage it progressively gets worse with fever and coughing fits. No one would suspect it to be deadly and will pass it off as a normal cold. The last two days of the victim's life will be too late to save him at all. His lungs will no longer function and all he can do is cough blood, cry blood and be poisoned by the corroded blood. Even if they got him a bone marrow transplant, it will be too late. More than 90% of his blood cells would be beyond repair. That will be the time you can approach Nono."

Liam smirked. "How did you do it though? No one suspects it."

Croce scoffed. Leave it to the dumb to ask stupid questions. "See those?" he pointed to the nano chips. They were so small that a few of them put together would only make up the surface of a fingernail. "They are attached to mechanical insect bots to do what is necessary. What was used to infect the Decimo was a mosquito. Thank Trident Shamal for the wonderful inspiration. Unfortunately for them, even if they discovered the nano virus, they wouldn't be able to come up with a cure for it. Not even Shamal will be capable of creating a cure by then. They only have a week before the child dies. Five effective days to find a cure and use it or they will expect a funeral."

Liam smirked. He liked how evil the plan was and killing one or two children did not faze him, much less the ruthless nature of this assassination attempt.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Irie and Spanner slept like the dead. No one suspected anything when Irie's phone started blinking. No one even realised how Ame who was nearby powered up by itself.

Ame scanned the environment using infra-red and sent the data back to Croce's base. Croce quickly typed in commands to touch whatever main supply he was close to. Also, he replicated the virus and transferred it into all the other guardians. The main operation folder was to eliminate several people. Even the guardians would have difficulty when faced against a Mosca.

What Croce did not know was how Moscas held no chance against the guardians who had visited the future.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Tsuna was shifted to a helicopter that was arranged by Reborn. Hibari and Mukuro sandwiched the unconscious brunet while Shamal sat by the pilot. Almost immediately when Shamal saw the boy, he pulled out a syringe to run a few tests. Hibari and Mukuro made no fuss on their trip and Reborn had explained the risks of having too many electronic devices.

Hibari surrendered his phone immediately while Mukuro just declared he had no such devices since he never had a need for them. Shamal had took extra precautions and brought all his mosquitos along. Hibari merely gave Kusakabe instructions before he left with his tonfa, box weapon and a Grade A+ cloud ring that he received from Dino.

The journey was silent and nerve wrecking as Tsuna's life hung precariously on the balance.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! I had report and work and music and auditions and so many things *cries* but now that things have more or less fallen into pace I found some time to write. Also, on the side note please review… this series has too little reviews in my opinion and I know it's not my fault for making it boring.**

**Anyway, that aside I'm happy people are following this series. It has become a long one unfortunately. As it is long, I believe omakes are due. With that please vote (only once please) for the top three omake scenarios you want to see at the end of the series. (Or you can include the omake you would like to see if I had not listed it. (No pairings please ^^" I know I'm a 1827 fan but no pairings still.)**

**Here are the omake scenes:**

**\- Hibari spares with Tsuna one sidedly**

**\- Ryohei forces Tsuna into a match**

**\- Tsuna visits Varia to apologize and gets 'treated accordingly' by Xanxus**

**\- Reborn gives Tsuna more hell training**

**\- Dino blackmails Tsuna after he found Tsuna's diary of true feelings while he acted uncaring**

**\- Mukuro's angry confession and pledge of loyalty (death threat) about the time Tsuna' died**

**\- Chrome's assurance (why she wasn't affected like how everyone else was during his uncaring time)**

**\- Lambo matures (and requests training from Reborn so Tsuna-nii won't throw him away)**

**\- Nono (grandfather version) visits Tsuna in Japan and chats about Vongola Don and guardians**

**\- Nana and Iemitsu's idiot love bird scene**


	8. Chapter 8 - Vongola Stands

Mechanical Bonds

Summary: Tsuna decided to appoint new guardians after becoming the Vongola Decimo officially. He does not give the rings to his friends. Instead, robots were appointed as guardians for the first time in the entire Vongola history. No one can do anything to change Tsuna's mind, not even Reborn. Then something goes wrong with the robots and Tsuna faces death. Will human bonds win over the programmed robots?

Chapter 8

Vongola Stands

**Author's Note: To be honest I'll just give up with asking people to review. It's underrated in this sea of fan fictions. This might be my last fan fiction though ^^ I want to write books and stories to come without the use of characters made by others. Thank you for following me so far with my writer profile and all. I might drop by with an occasional one shot but I doubt I'll do any more series like this.**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Irie and Spanner looked at each other. It was unusual to be requested by the CEDEF head. Iemitsu looked solemn as he drove the car. Both technicians had no clue where they were going to and they knew better than to ask, despite their squirming curiosity.

"We will be arriving soon. I will try to reason with him but I would require both of your assistance to fill him in with the current severity of the situation."

Spanner shrugged and Irie grimaced. It sounds like a hassle, after all the man they were trying to convince was known to be someone incapable of being swayed. "We can try, Iemitsu-san. However the fact remains that if it does not pique the interest of Verde-sama, nothing we say or do will work."

Iemitsu's lips pursed into a thin line, what Spanner said held truth. If Verde was someone easily convinced, the Ninth would never have made him make a trip personally.

Irie did his best to maintain a composed façade even though it was obvious to everyone how close the red haired man looked like to fainting. Iemitsu mentally prayed to the Gods that abandoned them for leniency in today's mission impossible.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Verde pushed the glasses that had been sliding off his nose bridge. He squinted at the trio, more so at the two technicians. "You mean to tell me the Decimo is being assassinated by a bunch of machine?"

Irie gulped and Spanner nodded. Iemitsu held his breath. Verde stared for a good three seconds before turning away and sighing. "Go away. You are wasting my time. There is no way anyone would be foolish enough to draw a conclusion with an assassination attempt on malfunctioning machine."

Irie despaired but Spanner continued, "The Moscas built by us betrayed primary commands and had its AI overwritten right under our noses too. My best bet is that it would have infected all the other machine and Moscas too. We need your help, Verde-sama!I doubt the matter is as simple as it looks. There were no traces either."

Verde frowned. "All you speak of are the distractions from what I can tell. If they wanted to kill the Decimo, they would choose a method that isn't too flashy. You are all overthinking on the wrong areas. Besides, if you were looking for a trace I suggest you stop. Look closer around you. There should be a device that had been manually infected that acts as a central controller."

The gears in Irie's mind began to grind. He gasped as everything made sense. "Verde-sama! Could you please help to detect if our phones had been infected? These are the only devices that are constantly with us and the chances of it affecting other machine is the highest. The only device capable of transmitting a bug to the Moscas would be either of our phones!"

Verde blinked once, then twice. He smirked. "I see you are beginning to grasp the matter at hand. Very well, pass the phones."

Spanner and Irie handed the cell phones over and Verde did a few scan before the screen flashed a warning about foreign software present in the hidden boot up task files.

Verde clicked several buttons and typed in a few command lines before handing both phones back. "I've extracted the programmes to analyse it. It should give us clues to the perpetrator behind the distractions. More importantly, if Reborn's instinct tells him the boy is under attack, I do not doubt it. Tell me more of his actions."

Iemitsu was unsure if he should be revealing highly confidential information to a non Vongola member. However, weighing the value of betraying the organisation and losing the Decimo – his son, Iemitsu made his mind up.

"He sought Shamal out."

Understanding flickered in Verde's eyes. "What did that doctor say?"

Iemitsu only shook his head and Verde's eyes darkened. Having even the genius doctor at his wits ends meant something dire. The enemy was either very smart or very crafty.

"Tell Nono that having the Vongola owe me isn't a bad deal. I want all the information about the rings and the dying will flames the Vongola can provide for my research purpose. These are my terms and conditions."

Iemitsu's eyes brightened. There was hope. Even if the price to be paid was a steep one, he agreed immediately. "Thank you!"

Verde smirked. "So where is the boy in question now?"

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Tsuyoshi looked at the usually bubbly woman. He was worried. Nana Sawada was the woman that was always so happy. The sushi chef understood though, finding out that your son is missing and that your house had been burned down would make anyone fall into depression.

Tsuyoshi went over with a cup of green tea for the gentle woman. Yamamoto watched Tsuna's mother with great concern. Not only was his friend missing, his mother was most probably in danger. Squalo was taking care of matters for now and he trusted that loud man from what he learnt in the ten years future arc. That man was reliable.

He gave his father a look that meant they had to talk and Tsuyoshi made an excuse to leave the woman for a while. Nana managed a weak smile and that was all she could manage.

Tsuyoshi looked at his son grimly. "He still can't be found?"

Yamamoto shook his head. "Squalo's at it. I have something even bigger to tell you though."

Tsuyoshi nodded, waiting for Yamamoto to speak. However before he could do that, a loud crash from the sound of the door being broken down got both father and son sprinting into action.

There they saw Ame, Tsuna's mechanical guardian, holding onto Nana Sawada and ready to leave. Tsuyoshi grabbed the nearest knife and aimed it at the robot. The knife bounced harmlessly off the robot even though it made a scratch revealing the steel interior.

Nana's eyes widened with fear as the scream died in her throat. Yamamoto wasted no time and dashed to his room upstairs. He needed to get Shigure Kintoki and prepare for battle. Another loud crash from below made him curse.

Downstairs, Tsuyoshi was roughly thrown to the other end of the restaurant, crashing into tables and chairs. Tsuyoshi thanked the heavens that the shop had no customers at that point of time and tried to get to his feet once more.

Ame was ready for the last strike to end Tsuyoshi but a mechanical arm was slashed off without warning.

The program detected an ex Vongola guardian and released its hold of Nana Sawada. Ame entered battle mode and locked its sights onto Yamamoto, attacking him without pause. Yamamoto was pushed back by the deadly punches aimed for his skull nad dodged them only barely.

"Dad! Take care of her!" he managed to shout out before running for the dojo at full speed. He can't afford any more casualties."

Ame and Yamamoto arrived at the dojo and it was when Yamamoto launched his first counterattack. "To become a blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away is the duty of the rain guardian. You who only brings calamity with your hot headedness don't deserve the position of the rain guardian!"

Ame attacked head on and Yamamoto dodged. A wave of pure rain flames on Shigure Kintoki made contact with Ame. The robot spun around quickly to kick Yamamoto but it missed by a great margin. Yamamoto attacked the droid once more. _"Attacco di Squalo…"_

Shock waves travelled down the Mosca and almost immediately the robot was paralysed. It wasn't over though. Yamamoto knew better than to underestimate Moscas. The Mosca recovered quickly and Yamamoto charged. "Aggregate Art: _Jiunoka!_"

A heavy fall of Rain flames overwhelmed the Mosca but it managed to land a direct hit to Yamamoto's side, causing the man to double over in pain. The Mosca scanned the environment for its target who seemed to have flown quit a distance from the force of the previous attack. Ame walked over at a speed that seemed awkward. Before the robot could register anything, a sword was embedded into its main circuit. Ame fell to the ground, so much for scrap pieces of metal. Yamamoto laughed weakly before grimacing.

"_Shigure Soen Style Number 3: Yarazu no Ame. Sorry Tsuna, please wait for me a little longer…"_

With the last flickering of his consciousness, Yamamoto reached out for the Vongola ring that fell when Ame was defeated. The moment his fingers curled around the cold metal, darkness took over his vision completely and rendered him dead to the world.

**Score: Human Bonds: 1, Mechanical Bonds: 0.**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Chrome materialised before Nono, startling the old man quite a little. "Oh my, isn't it the other half of the original Decimo Mist guardian? What a surprise, what wind blew you over?"

Chrome spoke no words and handed a cream coloured folder. Timoteo's eyes widened impossibly and he looked at the girl with understanding. His features hardened and the gentle old man was nowhere to be found. In place of the grandfatherly figure was a man with the power to rule all forces in the underworld – A Vongola Don.

"Very well, if it has come to this then I expect you to know what you are looking into."

Chrome nodded once. Timoteo stood up and Chrome took the silent cue to follow behind him.

A series of secret passages later, Chrome found herself in a garden's pavilion with the Ninth. "The memories of that day still linger here. I can guide you to find the evidence of our contract."

Chrome smiled vaguely and shrouded them in mist flames. In the mist world, Chrome extracted a part of Nono's memories to bring them back to the time Liam D'amore met with the Ninth.

"_I assume you won't stay out of the way unless I kill you, Liam."_

_Liam was a man with forest green eyes. He was in his mid-thirties and Timoteo was only in his twenties. "Killing your very own rival for the position as Don? I'm sure many people would accept you as their boss. How fitting, Timoteo the meek bears his fangs… I wonder what they would say."_

_Timoteo grit his teeth. "What do you want?" _

_Liam pretended to be the least interested. "I think you know what I want."_

_The new Don thought long and hard before offering something that would come to bite him in the back for a long time. "I can provide you funds from Vongola's handling. However all deals between you and I will stop once the Decimo is appointed. Do you agree?"_

_Liam's lips made a spine chilling smirk. "I knew you were a wise boss. Your subordinates would be proud of a boss like you."_

_To rub salt into the wound, Liam patted Timoteo's head gently as if with tender loving care. "Don't forget to transfer it into my account alright? Nono."_

Timoteo was expressionless after Chrome took down the evidence. "Go now my child. Right what I have wronged for the sake of Tsunayoshi-kun."

Chrome bowed and hurried away.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Chrome was on her way to the Varia headquarters when she bumped into Mammon. "Good job kid. We have to meet with the Vindicare now. I managed to grab an appointment somehow."

Chrome was surprised. She did not even have to use the Ring Mukuro passed her. Smiling silently, she followed the Mist Acrobaleno.

"Welcome to Vindicare. How can we help the Vongola?"

Mammon spoke up, "We have come to seek justice."

"Name the law breaker."

"Liam D'amore."

The guard paused before asking, "On what context?"

"Breaking a mafia agreement with a Vongola Don. The girl has the evidence."

The guard made a motion for them to follow and the warp closed.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Verde smirked in victory. "It looks like we have a location." He quickly scribbled the coordinates on a piece of paper and handed it to Iemitsu who made a call. "It's me. We found a location."

Xanxus smirked. "About damn time. Send it over. I'm at that old man's place now. It will be a quick one once he gives a green light. My men are itching to go."

Iemitsu shook his head, talk about a bunch of monsters. "I'll leave that to your end then. Thank you, Xanxus."

Xanxus growled. "I don't want to be thanked by the likes of you, shitty advisor. When that brat makes it out of this I demand a good spar."

Iemitsu wanted to decline but knew he needed Xanxus to pull off the mission effectively. "I'll let him know."

The line was cut immediately with Xanxus smirking. "Oi trashes, we have some convincing to do." Lussuria cheered and Belphegor giggled maniacally.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

For the second time of the day, Nono had uninvited guests to which he was pleasantly surprised by. "Xanxus! What a pleasant surprise. Have you come to visit me?"

Xanxus sneered, "Cut the bullshit old man. I'm here on business. That wimp called Decimo is missing in action. I want an override for approval to do a full raid. I'm sending out three of my guys. We have the location. That shitty advisor has made contact with the mad scientist. I'm assuming it went well."

Nono smiled. It was so like Xanxus to show concern in a twisted manner. "Sure, just make sure there will be no traces of life once it is done. I want even their secondary connections ruined. Leave the main guy for the last. Something interesting might happen."

Xanxus smirked. "Hear that? Burn every single last one of them. Leave the main dish and we can have dessert."

Belphegor was already making his way out of the window with Levi close behind. Lussuria gave the Ninth a blow kiss before leaping off the ledge while Xanxus simply shot the door down before stepping over charred remains of it.

Timoteo chuckled. "Oh my, it seems that I'm in need for a new replacement for the door. Pity really, I liked the maple wood. Maybe I'll try Yew this time not that there'll be much of a difference when the opponent is the flames of wrath. Then again, one can always dream."

"Brow Nie," Timoteo called. "Could you be a dear and get me a replacement for the door to my office? Make it Yew this time please. My son was a little too affectionate."

Grumbling could be heard from the other end of the line and Timoteo chuckled. "Thank you." Some things change but Timoteo still liked the ones that did not better. He was glad he had his famiglia and prayed that Tsuna's guardians will be strong enough to overcome the ordeal.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

**Author's Note: I made it… Good night for now.**


	9. Chapter 9 - All Out

Mechanical Bonds

Summary: Tsuna decided to appoint new guardians after becoming the Vongola Decimo officially. He does not give the rings to his friends. Instead, robots were appointed as guardians for the first time in the entire Vongola history. No one can do anything to change Tsuna's mind, not even Reborn. Then something goes wrong with the robots and Tsuna faces death. Will human bonds win over the programmed robots?

Chapter 9

All Out

**Author's Note: Now that I'm moving into the writing of things, I realise it may not lead up to twenty chapters. I'll try to fit more into a single chapter so it's more action packed. Nevertheless, it is a heavy series for me. Thank you for the reviews, I've read every single one of them even if I didn't reply ^^ Truth be told, I was pleasantly surprised to receive as many as I did. Without further ado, please enjoy the new chapter ^_^**

**Also, thank you to all who reviewed. Arco-Alaude thank you for letting me know about the lack of depth and rushed progress of chapters and plot. However I won't be including too much free play in expression because it is not the point of this series. Nevertheless, please do enjoy the rest of the series even if I don't change my current style.**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

_Kumo vs Squalo_

Dino had informed Squalo earlier via a call that he was to station at Namimori on Reborn's orders. The situation was confusing but Squalo had no choice except to obey instructions since he did not have the advantage of information. With the Vongola lad missing, the enemy had an advantage with their internal confusion.

From what he knows, the guardians will be hunting them and seeking the weakling to kill. While the weakling is still missing in action, they need to cut down as many mechanical guardians as possible. Squalo swung his sword arm in annoyance. "Stupid scrap pieces of metal junk! Why the hell do I have to face you huh? I would have rather faced that blood thirsty prefect of a guardian than a cheap imitation like you."

Kumo who had reached the rooftop of Namimori High was locked onto the silver haired swordsman. "Varia guardian identified. Threat: high. Action course: Evasion."

Kumo was about to leap off the rooftop when Squalo cut off both Kumo's legs, stopping the thrusters from ignition. Kumo did a scan to analyse the damage and then the program switched from a passive mode to a battle mode.

Squalo smirked as the mechanical guardian charged at him. "This is more like it… bring it!"

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

_Arashi vs Basil &amp; Ryohei_

Basil had just ended the call when he bumped in Ryohei. The boxer was about to strike a conversation when he was suddenly attacked by Arashi who had hostile looking eyes.

"Sasagawa Ryohei identified. Mission objective retrieved… eliminating target."

Basil dived to push Ryohei out of the projectile range just in time as the missile hit the wall behind, creating massive destruction. Ryohei cringed. Hibari was going to have a fit. He did not have time to worry about it much as he dodged another onslaught of projectile attacks. He smirked. "Your battle style is extremely similar to that octopus head. Unfortunately it is extremely ineffective against me!"

Arashi continued shooting strom flame coated projectiles at the duo. Basil evaded the attacks effortlessly but Ryohei could not be bothered to do so. Why would he dodge puny attacks when he could just snuff them out with his fist?

Arashi stalled for a fraction of a moment to reassess the situation. He turned tail and activated the hind thrusters to change the battle to an aerial one that gave the mechanical guardian leverage of the disadvantageous situation.

Ryohei sighed. The junk metal wasn't even as intelligent as it should have been. If it had been Gokudera, the man would have socked a smoke bomb in his face before flanking him with attacks. Ryohei ran up the side of the half demolished wall, stunning the processors and took out both thrusters faster than the microchips could process.

Arashi was on overdrive with emergency override for fleeing the dangerous situation but Ryohei merely smashed the core of the Mosca with his maximum canon.

""THIS IS AN EXTREMELY EASY BATTLE!"

Basil cringed at the sheer volume but smiled anyway.

**Score: Human Bonds: 2, Mechanical Bonds: 0.**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

_Taiyo vs Gokudera_

Gokudera sneezed for the third time and swore. It was the worst time for anyone to be talking behind his back honestly. Irie and Spanner had a lot of explaining to do. Gokudera had ran all the possible analysis for the reason how the Moscas could be self-powered as well as how all the accidents, including the one about Tsuna's house being on fire, had been planned.

He came to a very similar conclusion that the accidents were a diversion of attention while the Moscas were sent to delay time. It was very clear they were trying to kill the brunet but what Gokudera couldn't figure out was how they planned to do so after causing so much commotion. Even now, Tsuna's location is not disclosed to even his family or closest friends. Gokudera worried himself sick over not knowing where his precious boss was. However when Reborn was the one in charge, Gokudera could only place faith in the hit man.

"Juudaime please be safe…"

A blast to the side made Gokudera leap backwards. He came face to face with Taiyo. Dynamites ready in his hand, Gokudera tsked. Taiyo charged his sub flames for another explosive blow but Gokudera was not in the mood for any of it. "Eat gunpowder you scrap metal!"

Five bundles of dynamites were taped to the mechanical guardian easily. Taiyo had managed to get one bundle free but the others exploded at point blank. Moscas were made tough and should be ready to take on damages of a scale as minor as this. What Taiyo could not understand was how all his defensive layers were slowly but surely breaking down. He had only three more protective layers before the flames and damage hits the system core. The damage access has put him in the red zone already in one single strike.

The program did not allow retreat unfortunately. Taiyo persisted in the attempt to annihilate Gokudera. The previous storm guardian made a noise of discontent when he saw that his initial strike had not taken the Mosca down. Those dynamites had been infused with different flames prior Tsuna's decision to take the Vongola rings back. Gokudera assessed the damage done and made a mental note to increase the flame purity with the gunpowder ratio.

"Looks like it wasn't enough to kill you… how would you like to be the first test subject of my new weapon? I call it the Xeno27 after I renewed my vow to forever protect Tsuna as a friend. A hybrid of crossbows and guns, eat ten times the fire power!"

Taiyo tried to dodge when Gokudera fired. In normal cases, the bomber would have missed. However, Taiyo noticed something off because the man was smirking. He glanced behind and saw the dynamites turning mid-air aiming for him from his peripheral view.

A loud explosion later, huge chunks of metal could be seen falling from the air. Gokudera grinned. So much for Moscas… Irie and Spanner from this time had a long way to go for sure.

**Score: Human Bonds: 3, Mechanical Bonds: 0.**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Croce cursed as another screen blacked out. Those Vongola guardians shouldn't be that strong. The Moscas were known to be resilient to even missiles. How are teenagers destroying them like flies?

Liam did not look pleased. He was giving Croce a warning look. Croce growled. "The information about those guardians had been false. Clearly these boys know how to destroy a top secret military weapon at ease. There is nothing I can do about this. In any case, even if they did destroy those useless scrap metal junk their boss would be dead in a matter of a few days."

Liam scoffed. "Whatever. Just make sure the Decimo dies." The obnoxious man then turned and walked away, leaving Croce to glare at the innocent door.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

_Kami vs Dino_

Dino had hurried to the hospital Hibari frequented. He knew that the prefect would have heard by now about Tsuna's house and the possibility of the boy being at the hospital was high. He just had to question the raven haired boy.

He went to the rooftop first because he knew Hibari liked his solitary. It was easier said than done. Questioning the boy would be impossible now because Dino faced something more sinister at hand. The Mosca with human face turned around and Dino felt his blood freeze. Kami scanned Dino and according to the program, Dino was a threat not worth eliminating. Kami sighed and began to walk away.

Pissed at the nonchalant attitude that Kami was giving, Dino got mad. He was not being taken seriously and as a Don of one of the most influential families, it would reflect badly on him if he did not teach the imprudent junk a lesson.

The whip cracked on concrete and Kami turned. Dino got into battle stance while Kami remained motionless.

Dino charged forward but found his body diving straight for the ground at alarming rate. He tried to turn but found his limbs in a tangle of whip. A loud thud and a helpless Dino later, Kami decided to forgo the initial command and eliminate the eyesore.

Dino saw his life flashing before his eyes. He could see how Romario and the rest would be crying at his funeral and how Reborn would have the following words carved on his tombstone: "Dino Cavallone, a great boss but lousy student. Death by clumsiness."

Dino prayed as he shut his eyes when electricity crackled in Kami's hands.

No pain came even after three seconds which was ridiculous. Instead a loud clanking of metal was heard and Dino opened his eyes. There on the rooftop was the long haired sword emperor. "What the hell were you doing sleeping on the roof in such an uncomfortable position, Bucking Horse? If I didn't know better I would have thought you were getting yourself killed."

Amusement was evident in the Varia Rain guardian's voice. Dino thanked his lucky stars and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry Squalo but can you help me out here? I'm a little stuck…"

Squalo snorted. "Little my ass. You're completely helpless." Squalo took out his camera phone first and snapped a few pictures from different angle making Dino go red in the face.

"Who did you send this to?" Dino paled as the grin on Superbi's face widened. "Oh, no one of much importance… just a greedy arcobaleno who will pay me for some blackmail material."

Dino hung his head in defeat. He could feel the last shreds of his dignity leaving him. "Please just kill me and tell my little brother I died an honourable death."

Squalo raised an eyebrow. "Now where's the fun in that? For your information, that piece of scrap is the second one today."

Dino's ears perked. "How many left?"

Squalo shrugged as he cut the tangled whip, setting Dino free. "In worst case I'm thinking four more. They should be going after the kids."

Dino nodded. "I might happen to know where some of these kids are."

Squalo smirked. "Let's just hope they're not dead."

**Score: Human Bonds: 5, Mechanical Bonds: 0.**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Squalo followed the blonde behind closely. Dino looked ready for blood. Such seriousness was not suited for him, especially when he was holding a turtle in his hands.

"Where now, Enzo?"

The turtle sniffed the air and then looked left. Dino turned left and started walking. Squalo had one burning question though. "Oi Cavallone! Why the hell do you even have that crazy blood thirsty prefect's pants?"

Dino gave Squalo the most blinding smile and Squalo momentarily forgot to breathe. "It's a secret between you and I. Of course I have his pants… why wouldn't I? That kid is surely a handful and if I didn't steal it I would never be able to find him at all. Namimori is a really big place you know? Enzo always help me sniff him out."

Squalo felt exhausted. He would never be able to understand that person. "When they say dumb blondes I only wished they told me how dumb to expect…"

Dino was ahead of Squalo and did not seem to hear any of what Squalo said. He was far too busy tripping on his own shoelaces. Enzo flew in slow motion out of Dino's grasp and into the river.

Dino blinked twice before bolting for his life, leaving a bewildered Squalo. Squalo wasn't confused for too long. A giant turtle on rampage was enough to scare the living daylights of anyone.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Namimori shrine?"

Hibari nodded. He hated to explain to these fools but since he was the one who told Reborn to arrange it, he had to fill them in. "That entire area is in my jurisdiction. I decided to buy over the whole area just like I did in the future."

Shamal nodded in understanding. Reborn had mentioned about time travelling to use the Vongola rings. He didn't quite understand what happened but it seems like the shrine is a place with good facilities. Namimori shrine was deserted and no one went there because the old monk had passed away without successors.

Still, the doctor asked "So are there any young priestesses around?"

Mukuro chuckled while Hibari embedded a tonfa in the place where Shamal's head previously was. "You are here to save Tsunayoshi. Don't get carried away."

Shamal gulped. The boy can be really scary at times. Mukuro on the other end was enjoying their banter. He looked out to the side and blinked twice. A certain small speck of white was approaching them steadily. At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him but as the object or person got nearer, he had his trident materialised.

Hibari sensed the shift in focus and stopped trying to kill the doctor. Shamal too noticed the sudden seriousness and went over to Tsuna. "He's coming."

Hibari readied twin tonfas.

The pilot announced that he could see the shrine up ahead. He was startled when both teenagers decided to jump out of the helicopter. Mukuro was levitating in mid-air like it was the most common thing to do. Hibari on the other hand had activated his box weapon. It wasn't much but Rolls had the propagation ability and multiplied so much that a good portion of the sky was made as a steady foothold for battle.

The Mist Mosca whose name had been discarded stared calmly at the teenagers. Illusions were beneath robots but this one knew no shame. He spun webs of illusions using mist flames that ate the cloud flames silently. Mukuro noticed the barrier immediately and dispersed it. Hibari launched the first attack. The Mosca was slightly more intelligent on combat. He put a safe distance between the cloud and the mist ex guardians.

Mukuro saw how the Mosca was wary of him more than Hibari's direct attack and decided that holding back was useless. He was about to charge in when something akin to earthquake caught all their attention.

Dino's screaming and Squalo's yelling grated on Hibari's ears. A giant turtle had always been sighted whenever that clumsy Bronco was in Namimori. It did not take a genius to put two and two together. The ring broke when Hibari got increasingly annoyed at the pathetic display his supposed tutor was displaying.

He took a huge leap towards the metal guardian and kicked him hard like he would do with a can. Many boys do that, they kicked the empty can drink to see if it would go into the bin as a game. Only, the target was now to bring down a giant turtle.

The Mist robot was unprepared and felt the impact of a kick to the side. He hurtled at unimaginable speed straight to the centre of the giant turtle's path. Thrusters no longer worked and the robot knew it was done for.

As Enzo tumbled down, bringing along with it numerous trees, Dino thanked Hibari. Hibari was about to walk towards the shrine ahead of the rest of them to avoid crowding when he spotted something vaguely familiar.

The black slacks in the blonde's hands had been the one he put as spares in his locker. It went missing a few months before. Black imaginary flames of fury consumed the prefect and Dino tried to run. Tried was the keyword as he was bitten to death mercilessly.

Shamal witnessed all that happened from the helicopter. He sighed and felt several decades older. An uncle like him shouldn't be made to keep up with the energy of youngsters.

The pilot had landed the helicopter and Shamal enlisted his help to shift the unconscious brunet.

**Score: Human Bonds: 6, Mechanical Bonds: 0.**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

**Author's Note: Review please! I know it has been a long time. I don't even know why I added gag inside but I could use some humour. I hope you laughed a little or at least smiled when you read this chapter ^^**


	10. Chapter 10 - Final Act

Mechanical Bonds

Summary: Tsuna decided to appoint new guardians after becoming the Vongola Decimo officially. He does not give the rings to his friends. Instead, robots were appointed as guardians for the first time in the entire Vongola history. No one can do anything to change Tsuna's mind, not even Reborn. Then something goes wrong with the robots and Tsuna faces death. Will human bonds win over the programmed robots?

Chapter 10

Final Act

**Author's Note: I was overseas for a while and could not write but here is the new update ^^ Let me know the omake scenes you would like to see once the series is officially done~**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

By the time Hibari dragged Dino back with Squalo and Mukuro trailing behind, Shamal was already analysing the results of his tests. There was nothing much the others could do except for watch over the sleeping brunet.

Shamal was perplexed. The tests did not reflect the ordinary illnesses or diseases. Could it be a new mutation of virus that he hadn't seen before? He sighed. It would take more than ordinary medical tests to confirm the roots of Tsuna's illness. The laboured breathing told Shamal time was not something they had on hand.

He took a sample of Tsuna's blood cells and placed it on a sterilised glass slide. He adjusted the lens and focused the view. At first glance nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Then he zoomed in and saw something strange. The red blood cells looked fine and behaved in the manner they should. However, when Shamal zoomed in, some red blood cells were exploding in a haphazard manner before they suddenly come to a halt before moving in an organised manner.

Shamal focused his lens's view on the strange behaviour and observed. He saw it. That small silver droid was chasing the red blood cells and then it caught one. Without blinking, Shamal observed how the droid attached itself to the cell and merged. The red blood cell then moved in an orderly manner along with the other infected cells and grouped together. Shamal watched how the grouped infected cells suddenly burst and multiplied into more cells with some decolouring. The nearby cells, that was uninfected before, slowly but surely became less active. Shamal was silent for the whole time he witnessed it. The process had killed one small section of cells in the glass slide in ten minutes.

Normal humans at most take a minimum of four weeks to fully replace their red blood cells. That makes it an average rate of three and a half minutes for the regeneration of one millilitre of red blood cells.*

Shamal made his mental calculations. Tsuna would be dead in thirteen days max. However, the time to be able to even save Tsuna before the lack of red blood cells causes severe implications would mean they had a week and a little more at most. Shamal recalled when Reborn had noticed the changes in Tsuna and mentally plotted a timeline.

He grimaced. Tsuna had been infected for about twelve days now if not more. An ordinary person should be dead but Tsuna was blessed with the deathperation flames which made them stronger than ordinary humans.

Shamal was almost happy when he thought about using sun flames to stabilise the brunet's condition but then recalled how the nano virus behaved just like cells and it would only make the situation worse if any sun flames were used.

Shamal looked over to the brunet worriedly. Time was running out. He gave Reborn an urgent call to report his findings.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Reborn was busy sieving through the records that Chrome had brought. Mammon was with him when the phone rang.

"What did you find?"

Shamal made his report brief and Reborn cursed. "Send me your findings ASAP. I'll find someone who can make an antidote although I'll hate to owe that person favours."

Another pause from Reborn's side and then the hit man nodded. "Please make sure my student doesn't die."

After ending the first call, Reborn dialled for the CEDEF chief. "Iemitsu. We found the cause. Shamal will send me the finding. I trust that you have convinced him as well?"

Reborn smiled this time. "Tell him to hurry then. No price is too steep for the life of the Decimo. I don't know how much longer Dame Tsuna can hold out."

With that the line went dead. Mammon gave Reborn a quizzical look. The fedora infant merely smirked. "It's time for you to go as well. Leave the back end to me. The girl probably has something for you."

The illusionist took off without another word and Reborn closed his eyes. He did something he hadn't done in a long time – pray.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Verde was calculating the returns of his efforts to help save the boy when the CEDEF chief's phone rang. He didn't need to know the conversation to understand what was going on. It was about time anyway.

From what he had extracted from the phones, Verde had found the location and hacked into the database. Unfortunately all he had seen was a bunch of useless inventions that was previously mentioned. Verde was sure those were mere distractions. How would they plan to assassinate the Decimo? It shouldn't be too flashy or obvious but Verde could find nothing of that sort in their massive database. It would take some time now. Shamal found something and Verde was sure it would give him a hint on where to start searching in the database.

The computer beeped as Verde turned around. Reborn works fast as usual and Verde adjusted his glasses. He scanned through the document quickly and smirked. "Give me five minutes. It seems like Croce isn't too dumb after all. However he isn't as innovative either."

Keiman yawned as Verde typed rapidly away on the keyboard and opening many windows on the huge screen. Iemitsu felt dizzy while Irie was stumped into silence at Verde's magnificence. Spanner was quiet as he took in whatever information he could at the inhumanly fast pace that Verde went.

Then Verde stopped at one screen. Irie squinted to have a better look at the schematics. It looked like a robot shaped like a jellyfish. Verde stared at the screen for a minute before leaving the desk for the lab.

Irie and Spanner quickly approached the screen to read the contents. It took them a full ten minutes before they understood. Iemitsu on the other hand had problems understanding the numeral jargons. Spanner gulped and Irie paled. Whatever it was didn't sound good. "I hope Tsunayoshi-kun is alright," Irie whispered and Spanner nodded in agreement. No one would be able to live for very long with something like that inside of them. It was an extremely cruel way to die.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Chrome waited in the room with three members of the Vendicare. Mammon materialised beside her and showed a badge which made the three guards leave. Chrome smiled. "Are we going to the final stage now?"

Mammon nodded. She sneezed into a tissue paper and the location of Liam appeared immediately. "Let's hurry along. It seems that he is on the run now."

Chrome nodded and followed Mammon.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

"Ushishishi~" Belphegor was having a ball at setting traps and luring the armed guards into them. The blood painted the white walls magnificently and it was obvious he was very high.

Lussuria on the other hand had stripped to his underwear and no one wanted to be near him when he cuddled a dead body. "Oh my, you look so handsome I could just eat you up teehee~"

Levi was the only one decent enough in the raid. His moustache however was the only unsightly thing about him. "Levi Volta!" Several charred bodies littered the corridor.

Croce was in the basement when all his alarms went off suddenly. His system had been breached by an untraceable hacker and nothing he did to his firewall had stopped the intruder. His processing had frozen and none of the cameras were accurate. It was as if they had smoke screens thrown in front of them.

The Varia had invaded and even though there were only three, Croce knew better than to underestimate them. It was only a matter of time before they discovered his underground base. Liam the coward had already taken off from the main exit and Croce wasn't going to do the same. He had the back exit made that led to a tunnel which would open up at an abandoned street five miles from his base. It would give him enough time to escape.

Liam's scream could be heard from the tunnel and Croce scoffed. What a fool.

On the surface where the massacre took place, Chrome stood hidden behind the three Vendicare guards.

"Liam D'amore," they said. "You are charged guilty with the crime of not adhering of an oath to a Vongola Don."

Liam protested but Chrome stepped forth with the contract that Liam had supposedly gotten rid of. He spluttered helplessly as the guards shackled him and opened a void portal. "Your punishment is valid and will hereby be sent to the third level of the prison for the rest of your life."

Liam was hysterical by now and struggled madly against his captors. No one helped him or pitied him. Chrome clutched her trident tightly and only collapsed after the void portal had closed.

"Ushishi~ are you okay? Those mummies can be quite creepy even to the Prince. You did well, peasant."

Chrome managed a faint smile. It was finally over.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Verde wore his goggles and raised the test tube to eye level. The drop of blue liquid fell from the dropper into the test tube and the solution changed from orange to green. He smiled.

It was done.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Reborn was polishing the Leon gun while eying the phone every minute. It had been forty five minutes since the message had been relayed to Verde. A helicopter had already been prepared for Verde and the CEDEF advisor. Spanner and Irie would be following Iemitsu behind. Now all they had to do was to wait for Verde to bring the antidote out and ferry him to where Tsuna was.

Easier said than done. Reborn could almost feel his feet vibrating from not moving. What Reborn really wanted to do was to run around and kill someone. Anything would be better than not being able to do anything. He could not even go to Tsuna now because he had to stay at a distance to coordinate everything.

He had never prayed so much in his life and the past forty five minutes made him go through a whole roller coaster of emotions. How one small boy could invoke so many emotions in a cold hearted hit man was a mystery even to the hit man in question.

"When you wake up, get ready for a lot of training…"

_Be safe._

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Verde found himself waiting for the boy to respond. His antidote concoction should be correct. However, he was unsure of the time it takes to fully take effect. The brunet still slept and his breathing was not getting any better.

Shamal was beginning to have doubts in the antidote. All Verde did was inject green liquid into Tsuna and that was it. No further treatment. As a doctor Shamal knew that there would be many levels in one treatment for instance a cold several stages and the medicine used for each stage differs. Verde was doing something akin to saying a miraculous cure will apply to all stages for the cold. It was absurd in Shamal's opinion but he held his tongue.

Suddenly Tsuna's heart rate increased in spikes, his breathing worsened. He coughed so harshly even Hibari came forward. Verde sat there calmly throughout even as Tsuna threw out blood.

The blood did not stop until there was enough to fill five cups.

Shamal seethed at Verde's attitude while Mukuro went to get some cleaning supplies. Hibari held the brunet tenderly as he became silent once more after the coughing fit.

"You bastard! What have you done?"

Verde remained collected throughout, despite the fact that Shamal was now holding onto his collar tight enough to cut off his air supply.

"You wanted a cure so I made one. Don't worry, he'll be fine. It's just a small purge of the dead blood cells and infected cells. The nano droids in his stream have been thoroughly annihilated. I countered them with bio degradable droids of my own that will become supplements when decomposed."

Shamal was about to say something when Dino's exclamation echoed in the room. "He's awake!"

Verde smiled smugly. Shamal looked at the arcobaleno in disbelief before going to check on the boy. "Everyone out," he commanded and they did not argue, not even Hibari.

A few minutes later when Shamal let them all in again, Verde gave Shamal a knowing look. The doctor bowed and thanked the scientist. "I'm sorry I doubted you." Verde chuckled. "You only doubted me because you didn't know better. All is well though. I take no offense. I trust my payment will be delivered promptly though?"

Shamal smiled. "I'll let Reborn know."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Reborn heaved a silent sigh of relief. "About time really. There are many people who are dying to see him now that he's awake but I guess they can wait." A smirk was directed to Squalo who scoffed. Xanxus was already on the first flight to Japan.

Shamal mentioned Verde's payment which Reborn said he will communicate with the Ninth. "Expect arrangements to be made in a week although the terms might change when the Decimo is able to take on duties again."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

**Author's Note: I did my research for some of this but most of the facts are make believe so don't quote me or reference this for any of your science reports! **

**I can't believe I sound so smart with all that science stuff and technology stuff when I'm basically just winging this. I'm so sorry for the lack of substance really.**

**In any case, do read and review~ I saw how you guys liked Squalo and Dino interacting. Anyone wants to read a separate one shot for that? Let me know~**

*Calculations are estimates. 4 weeks = 40,320 minutes. Average human has 5 litres of blood of which 45% are red blood cells. Hence 40,320/5000 *0.45 = 3.6288 (approximately 3.5 minutes per millilitre are stated in the story).


	11. Chapter 11 - The Sky Clears

Mechanical Bonds

Summary: Tsuna decided to appoint new guardians after becoming the Vongola Decimo officially. He does not give the rings to his friends. Instead, robots were appointed as guardians for the first time in the entire Vongola history. No one can do anything to change Tsuna's mind, not even Reborn. Then something goes wrong with the robots and Tsuna faces death. Will human bonds win over the programmed robots?

Chapter 11

The Sky Clears

**Author's Note: This is really the end unless someone kindly request for an omake in 2 weeks after the posting of this chapter. Thank you for reading this far and please like my Facebook page to follow my other activities ^_^ **

**Just search for Destiny Aitsuji on Facebook.**

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Nono chuckled as Mammon barged into his office with Chrome in tow. "I demand payment for helping the Vongola hand over Liam to the Vendicare," she demanded shamelessly with outstretched hands. Chrome was unable to meet Nono's eyes in embarrassment.

"Sure, it's something both of you deserve after all. Liam has been a problem that I was afraid would affect Tsunayoshi-kun for a long time. I'm glad my grandson has got good friends."

Mammon grinned madly at the cheque Nono handed her. She took a quick look at the amount before frowning. "That's all?"

Nono gave her a questioning look. "Is that not enough?"

Mammon chewed on her lower lip. Surely it wouldn't hurt the man to pay a little more for her extra services but knowing that asking any more of the Vongola Don would put her future at risk so she shook her head. Nono smiled.

Mammon took her leave silently and Nono turned to Chrome. "I see that you do not desire money. What sort of payment would you like to receive?"

Chrome blushed. "I know it is impossible to ask for Mukuro-sama's freedom but can I request for a day of freedom?"

Nono nodded in understanding. "I can't promise you anything but I will speak with the Vendicare."

Chrome smiled. "Thank you, Nono."

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

It was a week later that Tsuna finally opened his eyes. The first ones by his side had been Gokudera and Yamamoto followed by Reborn who didn't kick him. Hibari heard the news from Kusakabe and made a mental note to visit the brunt later.

Haru, Kyoko, Irie and Spanner rushed to see Tsuna immediately after school had ended. Ryohei had been forbidden to visit Tsuna until he was slightly better because Kyoko said he was too loud.

Mukuro told Chrome about Tsuna's recovery and asked if she would like to visit him. Chrome smiled and shook her head. She was glad Tsuna was fine. However when Mukuro mentioned the involvement of Xanxus and the Varia paying the brunet a visit, Chrome immediately picked up her trident and left Kokuyou Land.

The male illusionist could not help but smile. Chrome was growing up too fast and he felt a little lonely. Then again, it might just be interesting to watch her find her own path. A certain blonde prince had been on her mind lately and Mukuro knew better than to think it was because they were acquaintance.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Tsuna couldn't believe it when both Xanxus and Hibari were in the same room by his bedside and not fighting. It seemed as if they had come to a temporary truce for his sake and Tsuna was glad.

Being the Vongola Decimo had been lonely and he only wanted his friends back. Now that his plans had thoroughly fallen through, there was nothing left for Tsuna to pretend. Everyone apparently knew why he did what he did. Tsuna only regretted they had to suffer with him.

"Trash, you and I will spar once you are able to walk."

Tsuna smiled feebly and nodded. Hibari ordered him to sleep not without a threat to be trained intensively once he recovered fully.

Reborn had been gentle with Tsuna ever since he regained consciousness which made Tsuna feel odd. He caught glimpses of Reborn's worried features when the arcobaleno thought he was asleep. Tsuna felt guilty for making everyone worried. It had been foolish on his part to think keeping those he cared for at a distance was the right choice.

He always resented his father for leaving them behind but as a boss of the most dangerous famiglia, he can understand. It didn't make what he did right even if everyone else understood his intentions. He owed them an apology.

* * *

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

* * *

Nono smiled at Tsuna who was once again holding an inheritance ceremony. This time, he was instating his new guardians as it should have been done since the beginning.

All his guardians looked at him with respect in their eyes while reciting their Vongola oath. Even Lambo behaved well.

Once the ceremony was over, Tsuna headed back to his room. He thought back about how those few months he denied their existence had killed him. Tsuna grimaced. He should have done this a lot earlier. It didn't matter if they were his guardians or ordinary civilians. They would still have laid their lives down to fight alongside him.

Reborn hadn't reprimanded him for his decision because there were others who did it on his behalf, one of them being Xanxus in a very roundabout way. Hibari and Ryohei got back at him through a sparring session he was obliged to entertain them with. Naturally he didn't win but the point was made.

Yamamoto and Gokudera brushed it off and greeted him with smiles while Lambo demanded candies. Chrome was still the same shy girl when he visited her but Mukuro took over halfway and made some really harsh remarks before letting the boy know he had never relinquished his ring.

Somehow Tsuna had made an agreement with Mukuro to free him from the water prison, much to the illusionist's surprise. Mukuro only smirked and told him to keep his word when Tsuna said he'll cook for him.

Back to the present, Nana watched as her son cooked up a feast and packed them into beautifully decorated bento boxes. She smiled. Tsuna had been weird lately but after the time the house caught fire, Tsuna has become brighter and smiled more naturally. Things were going well with her son and she had no issues about it. Tsuna was preparing for a picnic he had invited his friends to.

Hibari had done the favour of putting the entire Namimori Park on reserve for the day just for the picnic. His hatred for crowds went deep. Mukuro was also freed for one day after Nono managed to negotiate with the Vendicare guards.

Tsuna smiled as the last bento box was ready. "I'm leaving now, mom!"

Nana smiled and waved to him, "Take care Tsu-kun! Have fun."

The brunet smiled blindingly as the door closed. Outside, Gokudera and Yamamoto were ready and greeted him enthusiastically.

"Shall we go?"

Yamamoto smiled and Gokudera beamed.

"Yes Tsuna/Juudaime!"

* * *

**The End**

**Author's Note: Finally completed. I hope you enjoyed it, Ngan Anh Nguyen.**


End file.
